


We Will Endure

by a_fine_sid



Series: Thrandiel [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_fine_sid/pseuds/a_fine_sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story set pre-Hobbit and post-Hobbit about how Tauriel and Thranduil go through many different phases in their relationship. Rated M for later chapters. Note: This is my first fanfic ever so I hope that whoever reads this enjoys it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Am I not your captain?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction ever and I hope whoever reads this enjoys it! I have fallen pretty hard into the Thrandiel fandom. So hard that I have decided to write about it. I hope that I can produce something that everyone who ships them can enjoy! 
> 
> I am sorry if anything might be inaccurate. I am definitely going to do research, and I will probably only update if I get at least a few likes. So here we go....

The guard captain took in the cool air of the forest as she and her company patrolled the forest. It was pretty quiet, save the sound of bugs and animals that resided in the forest. Tauriel noticed their sounds were getting weaker as of late, despite it being spring. In fact, spring itself this year did not feel the same at all. It disappointed and worried her. It was all the more reason to stay alert, even when nothing seemed to be happening.

          After reaching the end of their border, Tauriel announced they could return to the safety of their walls. Once they did get back, stoic faces went relaxed, as they put their own equipment away. “Another quiet day in the wood?” A familiar voice asked behind Tauriel just when she finished putting away her bow. She turned to see Legolas, the prince of Mirkwood. “I fear for the day it isn’t quiet.” She said back to him. Tauriel and Legolas were good friends, since she grew up with him when she was younger. She smiled at seeing him, since he was absent for the patrol that day. “I wouldn’t want to miss out on the action when it comes though.” He winked, and she gave out a small snort.

A giggle made them both turn their heads to see their fellow guard Merenor holding the hands of his soon to be bride, Maein. They just announced their union, and Tauriel was glad for them both. She didn’t realize she had been staring at them for a while, even as they walked off holding hands. But the idea of love was intriguing to her, even though she was never sure she’d find it herself. A hand on her shoulder pulled her out of her thoughts, and she realized it was the hand of Legolas. “They were truly meant to be, weren’t they?” She nodded at him, feeling a little embarrassed about her distraction. He however looked at her with a feeling of longing, but she did not notice. “I’m happy for them.” Was all she said. Then her mind snapped back into business mode, remembering she needed to report to the king. “Well I should go report to your father now, I bid you farewell Legolas.” She left him then, hoping her meeting with the king wasn’t stressful as it usually was.

* * *

 

          It was an uneventful day for King Thranduil, but it was still painful nonetheless. This time of year was when lovers got together and wed. He only remembered proposing to his own wife as he saw new couples getting together. It only filled his heart with grief and sorrow. Usually, he knew how to hide it, but today he could not. There was always a day when his grief was highest, and this was one of those days.

Though footsteps snapped him out of his own self-pity, and he realized what time it was. Sitting in his personal study, he knew he would hear the final report for the day, which was coming now. “Do not keep me waiting, Tauriel.” He called out. A second later, she appeared. Her bright face was always enlightening to him, and he guessed she had nothing but good news. “Sorry for faltering my lord, I guess I was a bit too relaxed.” He saw her hesitation, and her fidgeting. He then guessed he was going to be in for an argument with her. It got even more obvious, because in their silence she was slightly fidgeting. Tauriel isn’t the shy or reserved type, she is strong willed.

“What news today?” He asked after too much silence. “Nothing but the sounds of nature running its course, my lord.” She replied softly, a small smile on her face. “It seems as if you are just strolling through the woods every day, isn’t it?” He remarked. Tauriel took a deep breath, and he knew that her next statement would ruin all the peace. He could always tell when she was about to suggest them. He would be a fool if he didn’t know by now. “My lord, since there is not much going on, I was wondering if you would let me train Maein to join our ranks.” There it was. “She’s already specialized in healing, her mother made sure of that.” The king replied. Tauriel put her hands on her hips, and he readied himself. “Maein’s fate is not in her mother’s hands anymore, it’s in her own. And I already taught her some basics, she seems really promising.” Thranduil sighed, knowing there was no way he would agree to her ludicrous idea. “I can protect her. I am very capable.” Thranduil groaned slightly, and opened his mouth again to speak, but she put a finger up. “Will you please at least let me train her? Or have her go out with us one day? She will be good--”

“Do not silence me.” The king was slightly irritated now, seeing as she had literally just silenced him. He was tired, and he wanted her to leave. “I will talk of this no more today.” She sighed, and her arms fell. “I apologize, my lord.” He saw the weariness on her face, but it made no difference. “We shall discuss this later, but right now the answer is still no.” He said quietly. At that she seemed to loosen up a bit. She sighed once more. “I bid you farewell then, my lord.” She said, then turned abruptly and left. At her absence, he relaxed. He didn’t realize he had gotten so tense. Tauriel always had a habit of doing that to him.

* * *

 

After retreating from the king’s study, she decided it would be best to sleep. Usually after a disagreement with Thranduil, she went to the training room to hit things repeatedly until her hands bled. It just wasn’t worth it today though. She somewhat lied to Thranduil about what she saw that day. She realized that at the very edge of their borders, the darkness that had put them in the corner of the wood, was growing. She was the only one who knew of it so far, and found no reason to say a thing until it got critical. It was a last minute decision, since she had left Thranduil without telling him about it. His stubbornness irked her to no end. Upon almost reaching her quarters, she heard a small voice call out from behind. Tauriel turned to find Maein, and her face dropped more. “I take it by your face he still hasn’t agreed.” Tauriel nodded. “I will keep fighting for you. It would be nice to have another girl with us.” Maein smiled. “Thank you, captain.”

          Tauriel didn’t sleep well that night. Spring was usually a bittersweet time for her. She loved the feel of the warmth and breezes, but it was also when she became orphaned. That night she was dreaming of her parents. She saw them every time she closed her eyes, so she would sit up and cry a bit each time she did. 600 years of being separated from them was still heart-breaking to her.

          She spent the rest of the night sitting up in a weird daze, until a loud bang on her door jolted her to action. She thrust her sheets off of her and went to the door. It was Merenor. Before she could ask why he was here he spoke. “Maein is missing.” Her eyes grew wide. “How could she be missing?” Merenor’s face was worried, and she could tell he had no idea. She assumed that he came to her because everyone looked everywhere. “My equipment is also missing from the armory we discovered.” Tauriel wasted no more time then. “Get the rest of our unit. She couldn’t have gone far.” She started walking toward the armory, despite the fact she was still in her nightgown. She equipped herself and left, trying to think of where her friend could have gone, and how she could have gotten out of the kingdom.

          After running around the good part of the wood, Tauriel then remembered something. It was the night of one of the feasts, and Tauriel had basically shown Maein how to get out of the kingdom easily by climbing a specific tree. She decided to double back and go around the kingdom, thinking that may be where she might have gone.

          Sure enough, when she trailed the river, there were obvious signs of movement. But it was the movement of humans. And then an elf joined them. As she kept trailing the river, she realized there was blood, and it was evident a fight had occurred. Upon closer look at the blood though, it only belonged to a human. Still, Tauriel’s heart wrenched at the thought of something happening to her. She pressed on. The blood stopped, and it was right at the spot in the river where the current picked up. Tauriel examined it once more to still only find human blood.

          Suddenly, her keen ears heard a whoosh coming from behind. She quickly jumped to the side, dodging the arrow while drawing her own bow and turning around. She saw Maein perched in a tree, smiling mischievously. Tauriel’s face dropped in relief. “You shouldn’t wander out here in those clothes, captain.” Said Maein. Tauriel grabbed her arrow and shot it back at her, and she caught it. “If you were going to take out thieves, you should have at least let me come with you.” Tauriel said, putting her weapons away. She jumped down, and her mouth downturned. “You would have been in big trouble then. I couldn’t risk it. I wanted to prove I could do this myself. And I did. Those thieves got what they deserved.” She shuddered, and Tauriel guessed it was because she had heard them talking about vile things. “The king would have been very angry at you too.” She added, and that made Tauriel give out a small, haughty laugh. “At this point I don’t care about his ill temper.” Thinking of him got her riled up, and she was ready to bring the storm down on him.

* * *

 

          Thranduil paced his throne room after hearing of the disappearance of Maein. He worried that something evil may have come into his halls unknown and unseen and gotten to her. The worrying didn’t stop until he heard the doors to his throne room slam open. He turned his head to see the most incredulous sight ever. It was Tauriel, in her nightgown. He hadn’t seen her so exposed since she was small, but seeing her like that now, struck something in him. “What is the meaning of you coming in so fiercely?” He asked her gently, though he was slightly annoyed at the fact that she was indeed ready to fight him. “Maein is safe. She was safe all along.” Tauriel said quietly, which actually intimidated Thranduil. “Is that all?” He said carefully, trying not to make her worse. To his relief, she loosened up again. “She took out several thieves, all on her own.” Thranduil sighed. “If you think that means anything, then you are pushing your luck. My decision still remains the same.” She looked livid now, taking a deep breath. “She isn’t even injured either.” He suddenly closed the distance between them, staring at her angrily. “Put it to rest, Captain! I will hear no more of this!” She looked back at him angrily still. “Will you ever just listen to me?! Just once?! What am I? Am I not your captain?” Her eyes were glistening with tears now, but it still made no difference to him. “Get out.” Was all he said, before turning his back on her. He went back up to his throne, and by the time he turned around, she was walking the other way fast, her white nightgown flowing behind her. He sighed, and sat down in his chair exasperatedly. He felt bad, and of course he wanted to do something. Tauriel’s last words stung on him. Yes, she was his captain, but she was so stubborn and hard-headed. He was surprised he let it continue that long.

          A while later, Legolas walked in with a stern look on his face. “Ada, please explain to me why Tauriel is crying.” He said with a hint of anger in his voice. “I was harsh with her because she is stubborn. You can’t blame me.” Was all he replied with. “She is only trying to help our friend. And I fully think Maein should join us too. Her healing abilities will prove nice if we ever have a skirmish.” Thranduil growled, and sat up. “I do not condone people who sneak out of the halls.” Legolas sighed. “It was for good reason. She heard thieves nearby, planning to return with more men to try and rob us. She had no choice.” Thranduil was now slightly intrigued. “What became of the men then?” Legolas then explained the story of how she fought them off with a dagger and a bow, and their bodies fell into the river and got washed away with the current. “She should have kept one for questioning.” Thranduil said casually, and then caught what he said. Legolas gave him a look, and Thranduil sighed. “Bring in Lady Rainil.” He ordered a guard to do in that moment.

Legolas smiled, and Thranduil groaned. “Why is Tauriel one of the captains? What did I recall you saying when you read her recommendations?” He said afterward. Thranduil recalled the papers and what they said, and then he remembered his words upon hearing of Tauriel’s experience. “I said she had a lot of spirit, and I knew she would make a great captain.” Thranduil said slowly. Legolas nodded, the knowing smile still on his face. “Prove her worthy of that title then, her judgment and leadership is better than most. Allow her to do her job without just looking down on her, which is what you always seem to do.” At that moment, Lady Rainil entered. “You called for me my lord?” Thranduil was in thought mode for a second, but he snapped back at the sight of his councilwoman. “There is something we must discuss. Legolas, please leave. Assure Tauriel she still has her title.” He turned and left at that instant, and Thranduil went full business mode.

Thranduil was glad once he was alone, it had been a long day. And at the end of it, all that came to mind was Tauriel, and how she could be feeling now. He felt like he should apologize, but he did not want to see her at that moment. He needed a few days to shake the heat of their argument. He needed a few days of rest from her fiery spirit. Then he promised to listen to her more afterward. He feared that she could get the whole kingdom to turn on him. He feared she had that power. Then he remembered who he was. If anything like that happened, he could put her out in an instant. But the question was would it ever come to that? Would he ever have to put Tauriel down? She was a light in his kingdom yes, but often times if that light is a fire, it needs to be controlled in fear of going ablaze, and taking down everything that stood in its path. Letting his scars show on his face reminded him that fire, was what he feared most.

 


	2. Union and Reconciliation

Tauriel had Legolas do the idle reports to the king for the next few days, since she absolutely did not want to see him. She felt embarrassed about everything that happened. Tauriel got her way, but she possibly damaged her reputation while doing so. Legolas assured her she was still captain, but she still wasn’t sure about how she would deal with her king who only really listened when Legolas had to step in. It made her feel troublesome. Nonetheless, she got Maein to join the guard. And she couldn’t wait until the day she proved really useful, since she carried various herbs with her to do fast healing when it would be needed.

This day for her was still just another stroll in the woods, but for the first time she was glad it was. Maein and Merenor were going to be married, and since Maein was the daughter of a councilwoman, there was going to be a big party held for them both. Tauriel and Legolas would have the pleasure of seeing the private ceremony too, and she was really looking forward to it. She dearly hoped this night would clear her troubled mind.

The patrol went by quicker than normal, since they had split up into groups. Tauriel was patrolling with Legolas in an area she had assigned them. It was a little awkward being alone with him, and as they were walking back, Tauriel decided it was the right time to speak. “How is your father?” She asked him kind of quietly. Being an elf though, Legolas didn’t miss it. “He is slightly more sorrowful than usual.” Tauriel winced. She felt as if it was all her fault. “I feel I may have worsened his mood.” At that Legolas stopped, and put his hands on both of her shoulders. “This is not your fault at all. My father has always had an abruptly changing mood. He also just doesn’t like change. It has a negative effect on him.” Tauriel nodded, trying to wonder what he was doing now or how he felt. “I see…” Was all Tauriel could say. As they got closer to the kingdom, Tauriel was trying to hear more than the sounds of nature, but she heard nothing. It was always the same.

She quickly put her armor away when they got back, and then to her quarters to get into her dress for the evening. She was nominated to help Maein get into her wedding attire, since they were close friends, and she did her a huge favor. Tauriel chose the purple dress that belonged to her mother. It was one of the few dresses she owned, and since tonight she wouldn’t be on alert like at any other party, it seemed to be the perfect occasion.

After dressing, Tauriel made her way to Maein’s quarters to help her. The bride of the evening had just got out of her guard clothes and was stepping into her formal bride dress that her mother made for her. “I have good news Tauriel, my mother is seeing to some last minute decorations so she is giving the full responsibility of doing my hair to you.” She said smiling. Tauriel looked at the circlet Maein was going to wear, and smiled knowing she would get to work it into her hair. “Well that’s nice.” Tauriel said smiling. Maein was wearing her gown now, and Tauriel quickly stepped behind her to work on tying her bodice in the back. She noticed that she tied it a little too intricately, and smiled at that. “Oh my, Merenor is going to have trouble getting you out of this.” At that Maein started laughing, and she looked in the mirror to see for herself. That caused her to laugh a bit more, as she deemed it was true. “Well let’s just hope his skill will be good enough to beat a captain’s work.” They both started laughing. And after a while, Tauriel grabbed the golden circlet and placed it onto Maein’s head. She worked the braids into the circlet intricately as well, while being careful not to tug on Maein harshly. After she was done, Maein looked in the mirror once more, as Tauriel put the final item on Maein. It was a necklace of intricate design that Merenor had presented her when asking to wed him. It looked beautiful with everything else, with its shining brightness. “I believe that you are all ready now.” Tauriel said smiling, and admiring her friend. “It’s all thanks to you. My mother would have talked too much and we wouldn’t have gotten anything done.” Tauriel smiled, but it was bittersweet. “Please tell me you’ll have me get you ready on your wedding day, I already have so many things planned.” Maein pleaded. “Let’s hope we all live long enough to see me married.” Was all Tauriel responded with, but still smiling in the hopes that it would actually come true.

* * *

 

Thranduil placed his crown of flowers on his head carefully. He was invited to witness the union of Lady Rainil’s daughter, Maein. He knew that he would finally see Tauriel there, and by this time he was ready to. He admits that he does miss her spirit. Then he remembered there was still unresolved tension between them. He hoped he didn’t have to be near her, but at some point he planned to rekindle their relationship. Tonight should probably be that night. The thought of seeing her exposed in a dress once more struck his curiosity, and then he caught himself. With a breath, he shook all those thoughts of her from his mind. They would do him no good now.

Once the sun was nearly low, Legolas stepped in alone, and he was already dressed up. Thranduil bowed his head and Legolas did the same. “Anything new to report?” He asked, looking at how nicely his son was dressed, even though he wasn’t in anything that made him look regal. “Quiet again ada.” Thranduil relaxed at that news, which meant he could truly let loose and enjoy himself tonight.

Legolas left him, presumably to find Tauriel. So Thranduil went toward the grounds used for marriage alone. Usually marriage ceremonies were private and performed in between homes, but because of Lady Rainil’s title, she was allowed an actual big party to celebrate. Since elves were known for their grand parties, Thranduil allowed it. He had a sinking feeling that this was the last time such things could be enjoyed fully for the public.

As he walked, he looked straight ahead with searching eyes, and they stopped as soon as he saw her. She definitely looked less sleep deprived, and he was glad for that. Her hair was completely out and flowing behind her in red waves. Her dress was a dark purple silk that moved gracefully as she did. Upon seeing her full view, he noticed there was a hand on her back as she walked too. That hand belonged to Legolas. That snapped him out of his dazes again strangely, and he kept walking.

When he reached the hall where the ceremony was being held, everyone present there bowed to him. He bowed back in politeness, and then he took a stance next to Lady Rainil at the front. While waiting, he had to try his best to keep from looking around, it wasn’t like him at all to look curious. He knew half the faces that were present and most of them were judging ones. “How are you faring my lord?” Lady Rainil said beside him. “I’m well.” Was all he said. “I’m surprised you agreed to this, and even to showing up.” That comment irritated him. Lady Rainil had a habit of always saying the wrong thing. He had to refrain from getting angry, since this day was not about that at all. Her daughter was getting married, and they had already been in so many quarrels about her place in the kingdom. “This is a night of union, not grief. I personally plan to enjoy myself.” He had a hint of a smile on his face, but that was as far as Lady Rainil had ever managed to get out of him. “Well I hope this union lasts forever.” Lady Rainil said lastly. And as the priest came in, Thranduil was grateful he didn’t have to have anymore pointless small talk. “It will.”

The ceremony started, and most of it was the priest talking about life and all the challenges the two have faced, and those that have yet to come. Merenor and Maein were very suited for each other no doubt, and they looked very regal in their nicer clothes that were made specifically for this day. Merenor wore a robe of gold, which went nicely with his brown hair and eyes, while Maein of course was in white. The dress was silk and slim, and it had a glow to it. In her hair was a gold circlet interlaced in the braids that had been woven together for her. Their faces gleamed as they listened intently to what the priest was saying and internally promising themselves to one another. Thranduil hadn’t witnessed a union like this in so long, it was bittersweet to watch. He tried his best to keep his own grief away for the rest of the ceremony; for it would do him no good either, if he started crying.

Afterward, most of the people present in the hall had to leave. The last part of the ceremony was the exchanging of names they would give to one another in their union. Only the parents, the couple, and the priest would know their secret names. At this time, the other elves made their way to the area that the held parties in, and upon arriving, Thranduil saw the food was being prepared and the instruments were being warmed up. He took his place on the throne with a glass of strong wine and watched as the setup took place, hoping his presence didn’t put them at unease.

Moments later and the party was in full swing. He made his way to the couple once they appeared, and they bowed to him upon approach. “It is an honor to have you witness our union.” Merenor said gratefully. Thranduil nodded his head in response. “You have my full blessing, may you two live long and serve this kingdom well.” He told them. “My king, I also want to thank you for letting me change my course of living. I know it’s not normal…” She was going to keep going, but Thranduil put a hand up to silence her. “I am sure you will be of great use to the army. If Tauriel sees potential in you, then that’s all I need to know.” Maein smiled gratefully. “Thank you so much.” He bid them farewell after that, and he retreated back to his throne, watching the elves dance. After a while, his calm mood darkened slightly, because he saw that Legolas and Tauriel were dancing together. He saw the way they danced, and it was not in sync at all. Yes, they looked good, but only in a distracting and chaotic way. Their moves did not flow together, which meant he would have to prevent them from ever having a union.

After a while, other elves were surrounding Legolas to dance with him, and Tauriel left. But she didn’t just leave the dance floor, she left the entire hall altogether. Curiosity struck Thranduil, and he made sure no one was looking when he went to follow her shortly after.

* * *

 

          Tauriel had enjoyed herself a lot at the party and the ceremony, it was the first time she was carefree. There was always something bothering her at other parties, but this one was the first that was different. Even briefly seeing the king in the ceremonial and dance halls didn’t ail her. She spent a good part of the evening dancing, and her main dance partner was Legolas. She decided to leave and catch the cool night air once other elves tore Legolas away from her.

          Upon going outside, she found the newlyweds, and approached them. “How are my two soldiers?” She asked them with a smile on her face. “I’m happy, and I am sure Merenor is happy too right?” Maein said looking up at him and smiling excitedly. Merenor nodded, and placed a kiss on Maein’s hand. The two of them looked radiant, and it was slightly overwhelming for Tauriel. Even the fieriest of spirits could be. “We got the king’s blessing, and he even told me something interesting about your judgment.” Maein added. This definitely got Tauriel’s attention, and she found that her palms were slightly sweating. “What did he say?” She asked, a bit too eagerly. “He said that all he needed to know about my potential was that you saw it.” She slightly snorted at that. “Well, that is certainly interesting.” Maein’s face slightly dropped. “Have you talked to him at all since your last argument?” Tauriel shook her head. “No, but do not worry about that. This is your day. Enjoy it. I am enjoying this much more than my troubles as well.” With that Maein’s smile returned. Tauriel looked around at the night, and decided now was time to get to where she wanted to go. She bid the couple farewell and headed toward the place in the realm where she knew how to get out.

          She had no intentions of leaving of course, but she wanted to be in complete solitude for a while. Her mind was at peace, and she wanted to revel in the peace. She found the tree, and climbed it until she reached the spot where she could perch comfortably. She looked at the night sky, and wondered for a moment what it would be like to be among the stars.

          The sound of rustling beneath her jolted her out of her thoughts, and she quickly drew a knife from her boot. It was later revealed that King Thranduil was the one who had actually followed her into the tree. She gave him an incredulous look. “My lord? How did you find me here?” She asked him almost breathlessly as he made himself comfortable and looked at her. He looked divine under the light of the moon, almost as if he glowed in its presence. All her thoughts of anger and frustration somehow didn’t exist. She just wanted to know why she was perched in a tree next to the king of this realm. “I followed you the moment you left. I was going to make myself known, but I was curious as to why you left a party so early. Now I see why.” She sighed, and looked to the side, not knowing what to say. He was looking at her though, and her palms started sweating again. She feared for her peace. “Tauriel, I owe you an apology. I do value you as a captain. And I should know that you have good reasons for being pushy on a matter.” She looked at him with a shocked face, and she was truly at a loss for words. “I should have not been so insistent though.” He moved closer to her, which made her nerves run high. “That’s alright Tauriel, I know that talking to me is like battling divine armor with nothing but a branch, hoping for it to crack.” He knew that only Tauriel had the special branch that could make it crack. “I still need to have patience though, and I believe that is what’s most important about this.” She replied after sometime. “Yes, I agree.” She looked at his face and one corner of his mouth was upturned. It was the closest thing to a smile she had seen in a long time from him.

          After some silence between them, Thranduil turned to her again. “Why did you leave the party?” He asked. She just shrugged, and looked up. “My mind was at peace, and I wanted some solitude in peace. Plus I can only handle so much of a party before losing control or getting overwhelmed. I did not want to ruin that tonight.” She couldn’t decide now if it was a perfect night or not. “Unions always seem to lighten the mood.” He said nonchalantly, and Tauriel just looked at him as if he seemed lost.

Suddenly, he looked at her with his shining eyes, and she had no idea what to expect next out of him. “Have you any interest in someone?” Tauriel was taken aback by that question, and she stammered a bit, but eventually recollected her thoughts. “I don’t think there’s anyone I want to particularly commit to right now. Far too many other things cross my mind to be worried about love.” Was what she came up with, since she didn’t want to go into too much detail. It was the king she was talking to after all, and not Legolas or Maein.

She looked down, and realized that it was already getting late, as she saw elves starting to go home. Thranduil didn’t notice however, as he was suddenly closer to her. She looked directly at him, and turned red at the feel of his heat. What were they doing? Why is he like this so suddenly? After several moments of silence, he put a hand on her shoulder. “You have my blessing, whoever it may be.” Tauriel sighed a little too abruptly, and then nodded. “Thank you my lord.” She said. At this many realizations hit her, and she was suddenly overwhelmed by everything. She knew she should go, partly because she did need to, and because she really wanted to. “I should go.” She whispered, and at that, he let out a breath which told her even more. He had been drinking quite a bit of wine, so maybe he wasn’t in his best reasoning, but she still had to go. The king nodded, and moved away from her. They climbed down the tree, and went separate ways, when they were sure no one would see them.

Once she was in her quarters, Tauriel collapsed into her bed with tears running down her eyes. Tonight was supposed to be a night of union and reconciliation, but the love she now realized she had for her king only added trouble to her heart. She knew that she was forever doomed with this feeling. Her heart had to be in the wrong place, it had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I did research for this chapter and what elven weddings are like, so it's sort of accurate but with my own twist. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope to have another chapter sometime this week :3 There will also be some action in the next chapter so look forward to that!


	3. Not Just Another Stroll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter finished sooner than I thought it would finish. I hope you enjoy it, and please leave me a review and tell me what you think. I would love to get some more feedback from anyone who is reading this so I can keep being motivated to continue it. That's all I have to say for now, so enjoy the update! This chapter has some action in it, and things are getting more interesting ;3

“Spiders?” Thranduil had to confirm what his son had just reported to him. To his dismay, Legolas nodded solemnly. “We encountered them at the edge of our wood. It caught one of our soldiers and poisoned him, but thanks to Maein’s herbs, he’s in recovery much sooner than he would have been.” Thranduil winced at hearing that news; spiders coming in were definitely a worry. “Did you get rid of them all?”

“No. We couldn’t locate the rest of the nest.”

“Where is Tauriel then?” Thranduil hadn’t really talked to her alone since the wedding, and he would have liked to have kept it that way.

“She is seeing to our injured with Maein.” Legolas responded sternly.

“Retrieve her, please.” At that, Legolas left, giving Thranduil time to breathe at this news. ‘ _It’s only spiders. They won’t be too big a threat._ ’ He thought.

          “How many spiders?” He asked as Tauriel walked in. Her face was no better than his, but she had the look of suggesting on her face. Thranduil didn’t like that look. “Not many, but I noticed there were signs of a nest.” She responded. He sighed softly, and looked to the side. He felt very uneasy.

          “Let me and my soldiers get rid of them now.” She said confidently. He turned to look at her again, and there was a look of determination on her face. He couldn’t quite pinpoint why this was convincing, but he was convinced. “How are you so sure there will be more?” He asked, testing her. “I saw more webs. There were more webs than there were spiders. They were not there yesterday.” This convinced him. “Very well, I trust you.” He wanted to smirk at seeing her eyebrows rise, but he refrained. “I will not fail.” She said, bowing. “They are only spiders. I do not see them as a big threat.” At that statement she sighed. “I bid you farewell.” And then she left, giving him no time to respond. There was no talking of other things, like what she intended to do or how long she would be. Her small acts of defiance were getting out of hand, and he was letting himself slip too much for her.

* * *

 

          Tauriel was surprised that she got her way without a fight for once. Maybe it was the weird night they shared in the tree. Still, he belittled her and she didn’t like it. It only hurt her feelings, doomed as they already were.

          She got her normal patrolling group gathered again, save for two replacements to fight in the stead of Maein and the fallen soldier. Merenor went up to her with a curious face. “The king is letting you have us take care of them now?” He asked in astonishment. Tauriel grinned, but internally she was still surprised. “I think he’s beginning to understand my reasoning more.” She said.

          Then Legolas entered with just an astonished face as Merenor. “Tauriel, how exactly did you get my father to agree to this?” Of course he would be suspicious, as he has known his father for years, and nothing like this has ever happened. Tauriel just shrugged. “Let us not question until after our task at hand.” Tauriel responded with, as she started toward the entrance of the kingdom. She didn’t want to waste any time, as she was also aware that the light the sky held was getting dimmer.

          The group of elves ventured out into the woods once more, but quietly, to listen for the sound of spiders. And it wasn’t long before Tauriel actually heard one, and she stopped the group. They stayed still, and it was silently agreed that whoever knew where the spider was would go and kill it. That person happened to be Legolas, as he quickly scaled the tree and a second later a spider fell at the wrath of his arrow. Tauriel was impressed at his abilities, but still she grew nervous about anything happening to him. If hearing about his father’s scarring wasn’t enough to tell her that even the strongest of elves could be injured or taken down, then she would be a fool not to listen.

          They went through the forest carefully, taking out whatever spiders they heard and saw, until they reached the end of their borders, where a foul smell was building. Tauriel made a face of disgust, and she wanted this to be over with. The sun was setting fast, and if they lost the light, the darkness of the forest would be their biggest disadvantage.

          She sent two of her men to gage the activity of the spiders, so that they could get a good idea of how to best attack them. They came back, faces showing no sign of what they saw. “They are building their nests, and making themselves comfortable.” One of them said. At this Tauriel sighed, and immediately formed an idea in her head. She drew her party closer, so she could communicate her plan.

          Tauriel and Legolas walked into the spiders’ temporary territory, and she shot an arrow at one of them, getting all of their attention. The spiders saw them and all at once they came down to finish both her and Legolas off. There weren’t many spiders close enough to get them right away, and they took out the first wave coming at them easily with arrows.

          After the spiders were at a lower level in the trees, the rest of her party was shooting arrows at them from behind, putting the spiders at surprise. By this time the spiders had reached the ground, and Tauriel took out her daggers to slash them furiously as they came at her and Legolas from all sides. The pair fought exceptionally well back to back, as they didn’t let any spider get too close to either themselves or one another. It was a dance that both of them had practiced and finally put to use. This was thrilling to Tauriel, but at the same time it was frightening. Her determination for getting her way always won though, and it showed as the heat of the skirmish grew. The elves were certainly at the advantage, and it was all thanks to her plan.

          By the time they were finished, all the spiders had been gone, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. There were no casualties among them, neither were there injuries. That was enough reason to cheer happily, for everyone but Tauriel. She hated the foul smell and the darkness that was overtaking their borders. She hated that spiders were trying to invade their home. She won’t have it, she won’t have it at all.

          A pat on the back brought her back from deep thoughts, and she looked to see Legolas, smiling at her. “This was a brilliant plan. I’m sure my father will be pleased.” Tauriel faked a smile for him; it was a wonder that Legolas didn’t see what she was seeing. She decided it was best to not voice it now. They had to hurry back after all.

          Once they were away from the edge of their border, the forest she was accustomed to was still there, and her mind cleared a little. It was still murky, and the greenwood it had once been was long gone. Though Tauriel would have it come back, and she decided that she would do whatever it took to see the task through.

          She dressed down once she was in her room, because she wanted to have a clearer head before she told the king of her observations. She briefly recalled the night they reconciled in the tree, and she shuddered. She never told anyone about her new love interest, as it would definitely spark a big flame. But keeping it inside was killing her, and it had already been two months. She was at least glad they were on small speaking terms and not arguing, but all she truly wanted was her mind to be at peace. With the spiders and the dark forest though, there wouldn’t be any. Not for a long time. On top of that, who knows if she’ll even live through the storm? Maybe only death would bring her peace at this point.

* * *

 

          The king was relieved at hearing the party returned. He also felt he should probably give Tauriel some praise, as this was her idea. He had to be careful though, because last time he almost praised her, he was slightly intoxicated and not in his best reasoning. He was glad at least she had the sense to get away, but then again, she had more sense than him sometimes. How was that possible?

          After some time of thinking, Tauriel appeared before him in an evening dress. Her face was calm, and the way she moved was with uncertainty. This surprised him, as he thought she would come in happily and bright, but there was an air of sincerity about her, and he couldn’t tell which side he preferred.

          She gave him a small smile and bowed. “I know what you’re thinking,” she started. He rose in eyebrow in confusion. “Why do you look so serious?” He asked her, not realizing that he had a pondering look in front of her. “Because I don’t think this is the end of fighting.” Suddenly she looked wiser. How does one become wise with just one little skirmish? He didn’t understand. “What do you mean?”

          “The forest is getting thicker with something foul. Not that the spiders being dead would immediately rid of it, but there is something dark at the edge of our borders.” Her eyes got wider, and now he understood. He met her eyes with the same sincerity she had a moment ago. “It won’t reach us. It may go into our borders but not into our kingdom. When that time comes, you have to trust me.” She let out a breath and lightly laughed. “I have always trusted you my lord, and when evil things are upon us, I will help keep it out of our walls, at the very least.” Thranduil smiled then, and for the first time their conversation was actually on the same level. He hoped it would stay that way.

          After some silence, Tauriel spoke. “Legolas is a skilled fighter.” He was slightly astonished at the change in conversation. “Was it you who taught him?” He was thrown off a little bit more by that question, and he had to search his mind for an answer. It had been many years since Legolas was learning. After finally finding those memories, he shook his head. “Feren, the one who controls my personal guard was the one who did. Though when he was growing up…” He stopped suddenly, realizing that he was about to say something he buried long ago. He quickly stiffened and went back to his emotionless self. “Whatever brilliance of skill he gained was his own.” He said finally.

          Tauriel was still smiling, and she looked to the side, trying to focus on something else. “I see.” Was all she said, though he could tell she wasn’t satisfied with his answer. He decided to ignore that.

          They stood in silence for several moments, both wanting to say something, but nothing came out. “I will take my leave now.” Tauriel said softly, and Thranduil nodded to her. “Goodnight my lord.” She left before he had the chance to respond yet again.

          He thought back on their recent exchange, and wondered when it got strange. He deemed that it was dangerous getting too personal with her, but he didn’t know how to control himself. All of his hard work was slowly coming undone by her with each moment they had. But what had caused this in the first place? 600 years he has known her, and now things between them change. What was it that did it? Was it seeing her be so aggressive on him while in a nightgown? Or perhaps, was it his moment of intoxicated vulnerability in the tree? He did not know, but one thing was certain; he couldn’t let it go any further than this. If he did, it would be disastrous, not just for them, but for the entire woodland realm.

* * *

 

          The next morning on patrol, Tauriel was glad to know there was no growth of the thick air that was at the edge of their borders, but instead a handful of spiders. “Kill them all!” Tauriel said. She figured it was best not to wait for the king’s consent on this anymore.

          After they returned, Tauriel had an idea that would help the guard even more, especially if there were to be spiders trying to come at them all the time. “Maein, may I speak with you?” She said to her as they were putting their weapons away. She came up to her with a bright face. “What do you need, captain?”

          “I would like you to teach me some basic healing techniques. I had no interest in them before, but after I saw you in action yesterday, I was intrigued.” Maein smiled at that statement. “I would love to teach you. How is it that you somehow come up with the best ideas?” She asked, to which Tauriel only smiled.

          Because yesterday was such another weird day with the king, Tauriel went with Legolas to deliver the short report and be done with that for the day. Taking out spiders two days in a row was different on her body, especially with having to do it in thick air. She feared it, because she knew it would suffocate anyone who didn’t have such a high stamina as she.

          On their report, Legolas did most of the talking, but Thranduil looked at Tauriel, as if expecting something. But once Legolas was done talking, he simply nodded. “Good. Keep them out, and do not let them think they are welcome here.” He said. “If that is all, you both may go.” Tauriel left first, since she did not want Legolas to suspect anything. But a few moments later, he followed. “You certainly didn’t waste any time leaving when he commanded it, did something happen?” Tauriel had to keep from blushing. “No. I’m just a bit tired and worn out. The thick air might be getting to me.” Legolas definitely looked concerned; for it was obvious he cared for her. “Did you get enough sleep last night?” He asked with that tone in his voice. Tauriel nodded. “Yes.” That was a lie, she didn’t really sleep. Not when there were new worries keeping her up. She wanted to be ready at any time to strike down an enemy.

          Of course not sleeping would be her downfall, as the very next day on patrol, she was poisoned. Maein rushed her out of the battlefield and tended to her, and afterward, it was Legolas who carried her back to the infirmary. She was unconscious during these events, so she would not recall them. All she knew was the pain stinging on her stomach and evil shadows lurking all around her.

* * *

 

          At the news that Tauriel had been rendered poisoned and unconscious, Thranduil did his best to not look completely worried. But he was rather questioning how this could have happened to her. At the news of Legolas carrying her back, he felt a pang of something in his heart, and it was frustrating. His feelings were betraying him, and he had to stop them. He had always cared for everyone in the realm whether he knew them or not, but caring more was something he hadn’t done in a long time, or to anyone but Legolas.

          In the late hours of the night, Thranduil cloaked himself and went to the healing quarters, there was no one there but one female healer, and he put her in a daze the moment she saw him, and she would never know he was ever there.

          He looked at Tauriel’s unconscious body. Now he’s seen more of her, save the parts that never see the light of day, which were covered by cloths. It was pure and elegant, yet rigid and rough. Lastly, there was the wound, covered by a vast number of herbs in a pouch, meant to soak on her for a long time.

          He lifted the pouch, and saw a mixture of red and purple coming out of the opening in her body. He touched it slightly, and her body reacted violently. He then snapped the healer out of her daze. “Hold her down.” He said to her in a demanding voice. Surprised as the healer was, she did as she was told.

He began to press down the herbs on her stomach, and Tauriel was trying to resist. She started murmuring incoherencies, but they were all indicating that she was indeed in pain. Thranduil silently shushed her, and then began a series of chants and prayers. She groaned and writhed at them, but it was a good sign. Her body was reacting and fighting the intruders, and after some time, her body calmed down. Then she finally looked like she was resting peacefully.

He stared at her for a long while, unaware that the healer was staring at him curiously. “She’ll have a nice long rest.” She said finally. Thranduil looked up, and put her in a daze again, then dropped it as soon as he left, leaving the healer lost on how she was suddenly standing next to her patient instead of her watch post.

* * *

 

Tauriel woke the next morning, and the stinging in her stomach was nearly gone. Maein was sitting by her, looking really bewildered. “You must be magical Tauriel.” She said as the captain looked at her friend. Tauriel was surprised by that. “What?” She asked.

Maein then described everything that happened, and how it looked like she was going to be on rest for quite a few days. Then she explained that when she came in by morning to look at her, she was already in the resting process, and the poison seething within her was gone. Tauriel didn’t believe she was magical, so there had to be some explanation as to why she’s healing faster.

While she was resting, she read a few things on healing so that she would be ready to learn when Maein taught her. One thing in particular caught her eye. She read that silvan elves and sindar elves had a big difference in their healing abilities.

That evening Legolas visited Tauriel, and the surprise at how she looked told him that it was obviously not him who had healed her. “Legolas, does your father know how to heal?” She asked. To this, Legolas shook his head. “I have never seen him heal or even mention that he knew how, so I doubt it.” Tauriel then figured it must be a secret if Thranduil really did know, and healed her. “Why did you lie to me about not getting rest?” Legolas then asked, and Tauriel winced. “I was just overthinking, and that led me to not sleeping, but I do not want to miss out on anything, or have anyone worry about me. I truly am sorry…” Legolas took her hand, and looked her sincerely. “I do not want you to overwork yourself. You’ll be no good if you fall now.” Tauriel nodded, and agreed with him.

A few days later and she was fighting spiders again, and on her free time, learning how to heal. Tauriel liked and didn’t like the way things were going, she would rather have peace and strolls through the wood again, than seeing the darkness that was unfolding before them.

It didn’t help either, that the king was just telling her nothing would come to them, even as she reported the darkness growing and the spiders kept coming.

* * *

 

Thranduil was doing a good job at keeping Tauriel away, but he wondered if it was really helping with anything.

Then one day, she surprised him again. “More spiders?” He asked as she was coming in. Tauriel appeared however, and shook her head. “It was a quiet day today.” He sported a sour face to her. “That doesn’t mean they are gone Tauriel.” Her small smile dropped. “I know that. This means they could be changing strategies.” He shook his head again. “Those creatures are not capable of changing their methods.”

“Not unless they are being led by something.” Tauriel looked serious now, but Thranduil only shook his head. “Stop jumping to conclusions.” Then she smirked, and he didn’t like that. “It’s always something.”

“Tauriel…” He sighed, preparing for the storm.

“Sure it may not be what I am thinking, but… It doesn’t hurt to consider it.” She turned to leave, but he grabbed her angrily. “I did not dismiss you.” He said slowly. Her expression didn’t change, and he let out a sigh. “Maybe you’re right, but I am also telling you not to think about it too much. That is what got you poisoned after all, and you’ll be no good to me if you let the small things get to you.”

Tauriel wrenched away from his grip, and nodded. “Thank you for the advice.” She said quietly. There was suddenly that old familiar tension between them again. “May I leave?” She asked, and he nodded. “I wish a goodnight upon you, my lord.” She didn’t leave abruptly this time, so he decided he should actually reply. “You as well Tauriel, and know that I value every word you say.” She gave him a small smile, and walked out.

Thranduil was angry at himself for what he just did to her. It was uncalled for, and just wrong in so many ways. But the good thing was that they at least calmed down sooner, and if that wasn’t a positive development, then he didn’t know what was.

Moments later, Legolas walked in with a curious look about him. The king knew for some reason, that Legolas suspected something. He put his walls up for the first time for his son, even though he usually didn’t. “Ada, can I ask you something, and have you answer me honestly?” Thranduil held his breath, and nodded.

“Do you know how to heal?” There it was. Thranduil just shook his head casually. “I had much more interest in fighting, and if I had any healing abilities, they are little to none.” He held his breath again, and Legolas seemed convinced. “So it wasn’t you who healed Tauriel then.” He said, and the king nodded. “She’s stronger than I thought.” He continued.

Moments after his son left, Thranduil let out a ragged sigh. Tauriel caused him to lie to his son, but then again, it was his decision to heal her. He couldn’t blame her, but he could say she was the cause of his many mistakes. This relationship was getting more and more dangerous, and he had to prevent it from getting out of hand. He didn’t know how that could happen. It was getting more obvious that pushing her away was not working so well, but maybe if he let her in and clarified how much she would be let in. Maybe that would work, but things always change, and if the world around them was getting darker, he had to find a solution fast, before he made a decision that led to their downfall.


	4. Danger is Only Growing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter. I want to say thanks for liking my story, I am enjoying writing it and I promise to finish this to the end. And let's just say this is far from finished. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! I think after this my updates are going to be kind of slow since I am going back to school next week and I am starting two more classes, so I'll be kind of busier, but I will find time to write I promise. Okay I'll let you guys get to reading, please let me know what you think. Enjoy!

It was the day before the summer feast, but before Tauriel could enjoy herself she was on patrol. As she walked, she couldn’t help but think of her last encounter with the king. The feel of his strong hand on her wrist had definitely ignited something within her, and she was glad she had enough resistance to pull herself away. She was truly lost at what she should do about her feelings, but she knew she couldn’t keep it inside.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she heard running from a distance, and then the sound of faint crying and whimpering. It wasn’t too far, so she quickly ran in the direction of it.

She soon saw a human girl running from a pack of goblins. As Tauriel ran toward the human, the girl tripped. Tauriel’s speed did not ail her, and she quickly rolled in the ground and enclosed her arms around the girl.

They were out of harm’s way, and her patrol was taking care of the goblins. She straightened herself and the girl, who was now shaking uncontrollably and rendered speechless. Maein also stepped away from the fight to coax the child into calming down, a technique that Tauriel had yet to learn.

Once the child was calm, Tauriel knelt down to her. “Where are you from little one?” She asked her finally. The girl finally found the strength to breathe. “I am Tilda. I came here with my father, who is at the shores of Lake Esgaroth.” She said. Tauriel knew where that was. She looked over at the action, and realized it wasn’t so heated anymore.

Legolas came to her once it was all over, breathless and exhilarated from the fight. “Let’s take her back with us.” At that Tauriel immediately shook her head. “I am going to take her to the shore, her father is the bargeman, and I won’t be gone long.” Legolas hesitated, but then deemed it reasonable. “Very well then, I shall see you afterward?” He asked, to which Tauriel nodded.

She then set out to the shore, where she met with a man of dark skin and dark hair. As he laid eyes upon them, his expression went from worried to relief. He ran up to them.

“Da!” Tilda cried out, letting go of Tauriel’s hand and running up to her father. The man picked her up and held her close. “Where have you been? I told you not to run off.” She was sniffling with relief, and it was a while before she spoke again. “I got chased down… But she saved me.” Tilda pointed to Tauriel, and smiled. Surprisingly the bargeman smiled too.

“Thank you so much. I had no idea the lands had become this dangerous.” Tauriel nodded. “Yes, they have been. First there were spiders… Now goblins are roaming around.” At that the bargeman certainly got alarmed. “It seems like your kind have been dealing with a lot lately.” He commented.

“The danger is only growing, so be careful.” Tauriel then looked at the sky, and saw it was getting pretty late. “Well I won’t keep you waiting any longer, I believe we both need to return home.” She said to him.

“Aye, I am very much agreed to that.” He replied, and then he took a step forward and held out his hand. “I’m Bard by the way, I deal with the trades between our lands.” Tauriel smiled and shook it. “I am Tauriel, one of the guard captains of Mirkwood. May you have a safe journey home, Bard.” At that, Tilda ran up and hugged Tauriel’s waist, since that was the farthest her arms could reach. “I hope we meet again.” Tilda said while smiling. Tauriel knelt down to the girl once more. “Have a safe journey home little one.” With that, they departed.

Tauriel started home slowly, inspecting the wood outside of the border. She could tell that some of it was still alright, but there were parts that were definitely thicker. As time went by though, Tauriel only got more and more lost as she wandered through the wood.

* * *

 

Thranduil was dealing with a lot that day, and he was not really in the mood for hearing bad news about anything.

Then Legolas delivered the report, and at the news of goblins he already felt himself panicking, but it did not show. “Where is Tauriel?” He asked abruptly, before Legolas could even finish.

The prince cleared his throat and shifted his stance, making Thranduil nervous. “I was going to get to that. She had to travel to the shores of Esgaroth to deliver a girl back to her father, the bargeman.”

“Did she go alone? On foot?” Legolas nodded. Somehow Thranduil knew that wasn’t a good idea. If Tauriel’s reports about the darkness in the forest were true, she may not make it back before dusk.

The sun went down, and Tauriel had not returned.

At this development, Thranduil decided to take matters into his own hands. He was worried about her, and he wanted to see the forest’s condition.

He cloaked himself yet again, with his sword hidden underneath it. He went out the front of the kingdom, putting his soldiers under a daze until he got back. It was dark, save the omniscient light of the moon illuminating his path. He hurried through the border, and the thickness hit him halfway through. He suddenly understood why Tauriel was so worried, and he should have never even hinted at doubting her when she said that maybe something dark was brewing after all.

He made his way through the wood, taking in his surroundings. He touched a tree, and felt the sorrow it had for not being the way it used to be. It had already been so long since this land was called Greenwood. He still remembered though, and he would have it return if he knew how.

He continued on in the same manner until he heard footsteps, and quickly he put his hand on his sword, waiting for the possible danger.

However only Tauriel appeared, and he was relieved. “What took you so long? Did your little adventure get too exciting?”

Tauriel only looked at him a bit wide-eyed, and breathless. “I got lost. It was terrible.” Was all she said. At that he came to her and put his hand on her shoulder. “I will lead you back, come.” He kept his hand on her until the thickness cleared. He didn’t dare to linger.

He stopped them at the front gate. “You don’t need to report anything. Just rest.” He left her there, and dropped the guards’ daze as he walked past.

* * *

 

Tauriel washed herself off, thinking about how the king touched her yet again. She just couldn’t keep it inside anymore, she needed to tell someone.

After long thought and consideration, she headed to the feast hall.

Upon arriving, Legolas spotted her and immediately went over to greet her. “Did you talk to my father Tauriel?” He asked.

“Yes I did. It was short and brief though.” Was all she replied with. To that Legolas relaxed, and put on his friendly smile. Tauriel smiled back, and then she spotted Maein. “Excuse me a moment Legolas, I have to discuss something with Maein.” She said, leaving him.

Tauriel approached her, and Maein stood when she saw her worried face. “May I speak with you alone?” Tauriel asked her. She nodded, and they quickly retreated outside where no one could hear them.

“What is it?” Maein asked her with a curious face. Tauriel had to take a deep breath. Her words needed to be precise, and convey exactly what she was feeling. Sometimes when she let her feelings out, they were misunderstood.

“I am in love with someone, but it’s wrong.” She finally managed to say. Maein put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. “Tauriel… Who is it?”

“It’s not who you think it might be. In fact it’s very shocking and unreal who it is.” She had to look down and blink tears away from her eyes. Maein’s eyes were calm. “I will not judge you Tauriel, please tell me.”

“The… The…” She stammered.

“The king?”

When Tauriel made no reply and only a breath of despair, Maein went shocked. “Why? Tauriel, nothing could possibly ever come of that.” The captain nodded, and a tear fell from her eye. “I know… I don’t plan on ever making anything of it. I just had to tell someone.” Maein rubbed her shoulder in understanding. “Your secret is safe with me. Do not worry about it. Maybe it might be a fleeting feeling, if that’s the case, just let it flow through.”

They talked of possible ways to get rid of it, and Tauriel was convinced, for a while. Getting back into her own bed though, she knew that nothing would work. Her feelings were there, and she couldn’t deny them. Because the more she did that, the stronger they got.

* * *

 

Thranduil didn’t sleep that night, and by the earliest hours of the morning, he went outside.

He decided to wander wherever his feet would take him, and that happened to be the tree he briefly spent time with Tauriel in on the night of the wedding.

He climbed the tree, making sure no one saw him, and at the branch where they sat, Tauriel was there sleeping. At seeing her, he was relaxed. This was probably how he liked her best. No fighting or disagreeing, just relaxing.

Moments passed before she woke up with a jolt. She went straight to attention when she saw him. He bowed his head to her. “Good morning.” He said calmly. She however, was bewildered. “What are you doing here my lord?”

“I couldn’t sleep, and somehow I just felt like coming here.” He looked at the dim sunlight as it was approaching the sky. She straightened herself. “I guess my secret place isn’t so secret anymore.” She said quietly. Thranduil leaned over to her, and smirked, surprising as that was for him. “Nothing gets past me Tauriel.” He watched her blink in surprise. “Stop looking so lost, and tell me why you’re here.” He added.

“Rough night.” She said quietly, looking down.

“Tell me about it.” He replied.

At that she just looked off at the sun. “I’m not ready to.” She said. Several moments of silence passed between them, but it wasn’t uncomfortable silence. They both didn’t come to the tree to talk or bond, they came to get away and be themselves, before facing the day.

“Are you ready for the summer feast?” Tauriel asked after some more silence passed. Thranduil sighed, thinking of the thing he was actually dreading. “For the first time in many years, I am not. Seeing the forest took its toll on me. I see why you worry so much now, and I share your worry.”

“What will you do when the darkness comes?”

“Whatever it takes to protect us.”

“What method are you suggesting?” There was a small spark in her he noticed, and he felt bad for disappointing her with his next answer.

“You do not want to see the day evil comes. It isn’t exciting or thrilling as a small skirmish might be. It is serious, and real.” He hated seeing her face drop. Because it did, he shifted to leave, but she surprised him.

“I understand.” She said. He looked at her again, and her face held light as the sun warmed it. He wanted to reach out and touch her. Many other desires ran through him too, but reason won over delirium. “You’ve improved a lot in these past few months.” Was all he said in response, but she smiled nonetheless. “So have you.”

He rose an eyebrow at her, but she wasn’t paying attention. She was looking at the sky, and she briefly closed her eyes to take in the morning air. “At the end of every patrol, I love coming back here.” She said tenderly. “I’m sure seeing me ruins it.” He joked, and she didn’t get it at first, as she looked at him taken aback.

Then her face softened, and into a playful smile. “If that were the case, I would have been long gone.” He gave her the softest laugh. “I don’t doubt it.”

Then they both realized that it was nearly the waking hour for every elf.

Moving quickly, they bumped into each other and fell off the branch. As they fell, Thranduil grabbed hold of Tauriel and took the force of the fall. His back ached at the feeling, but he was fine.

They stayed still for several moments, hoping that a guard wouldn’t come and see them in such a state. Once they knew it was clear, Tauriel quickly got off of him and helped him up. Her face was horrified and she raised her fist as if to hit him, but dropped it the next second.

“Why did you do that?” She quietly exclaimed. Thranduil only put his hands on her shoulders, and watched her turn bright red. “I have more clothing on than you, it was the wisest thing.” One hand slightly touched her cheek. “Just be grateful.”

She took a deep breath, and then nodded. “Thank you my lord. I think we should both be careful from now on.”

“Yes, I agree.”

They both parted ways quickly after that, and Thranduil made it back to his room just in time to start getting ready for the affairs of the day. All the while his thoughts were on the morning he had with Tauriel, and for some reason, it had made him feel more alive than he had in years.

* * *

 

 

Tauriel’s head was spinning by the time she made it back to her quarters. All she could think of was how it felt to be in Thranduil’s arms.

Nothing else had ever felt more right, and she wanted to cry because of that.

A knock on the door took her out of possibly doing that, and she opened it to find Maein, smiling quite largely. “I have your solution.” She said positively, moving past Tauriel into the room.

Tauriel blinked, making sure that she heard correctly. “My solution to what?”

“Your feelings for the king.”

“Not so loud!” Tauriel said, shutting the door behind her. “What is this solution then?” Maein had a dangerous smile.

“Legolas.” She cooed, and that only made Tauriel shake her head. “I can’t be with Legolas or pretend to be with him. It’ll only make things worse.” Maein frowned. “You have to put your attention to someone, or else one day your feelings are going to be obvious to everyone, including him.” Tauriel briefly thought of the moment she had with him in what was now their tree.

“He probably knows already. I have been kind of easy to read.” Tauriel said slowly. To that Maein put her hands on her shoulders.

“He cannot find out. Who knows what would happen if he did.”

To that Tauriel only laughed. “He would find it a joke. He would tell me I’ve lost my mind, and maybe I have. But I cannot deny how my heart jumps every time I see him. If this isn’t love, then I do not know what love is.”

After she said that, another knock on the door sounded. She answered and it was Galion, the king’s servant. “The king requests your presence, as soon as possible.” Tauriel nodded, and Galion left. She then looked at Maein, worried.

Maein’s face was no better either. “I suppose I should let you finish getting ready. Find me when he is done with you.” She left.

Tauriel dressed, and went to Thranduil’s throne room.

Upon arriving, she took notice of him now, and how different he looked compared to when he saw her earlier. He was in silver robes, with his circlet of the same color resting on his head. She was in awe by him, and it almost showed on her face. Remembering the conversation she just had, she straightened herself out.

“You called for me my lord?” She said primly, trying not to be so weird, yet blatantly failing.

Thranduil didn’t notice however, as his mind was clearly on something else. “I have decided you and your patrol group will have the day off today, you seem to see the most action, so take a day to relax, and enjoy tonight’s feast.” Tauriel looked like she was going to protest, but she decided it was best not to have too much interaction with him. She simply bowed her head. “You have my gratitude, my lord.” She said softly.

“And you have mine.”

Tauriel left Thranduil; only to find Maein with another elven man in the area she usually met her. He was tall and with brown hair matching that of a deep root. “Who’s this?” Tauriel asked curiously. Maein just smiled. “This is Cellindir; he’s a good friend of mine and one of the royal musicians.” Tauriel knew at that moment what Maein was trying to do. Nonetheless, she still smiled and looked at him fondly. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Cellindir.” She said, offering her hand. Cellindir took her hand, and placed a light kiss on top of it. “The pleasure is all mine.” At that, Maein left them both behind, and Tauriel could only hope that maybe she was crazy and that Cellindir was the answer to all her problems. She pushed Thranduil to the back of her mind, but she knew that he was going to always be there.

* * *

 

The day went by agonizingly slow, and Thranduil just wanted it to end.

Then he got a surprise visit from Lady Rainil, and he wanted it to end even more.

She walked in with a worried look on her face. “Is it true the forest is getting darker?” She asked him, and her expression didn’t get any better when Thranduil nodded. “Take Maein off the guard then.”

“I cannot do that.”

“You’re the king, of course you can.”

“It would not be wise. She’s already proving useful to the guard.”

“That’s only because that captain girl told you she was, wasn’t it? This was her idea, and she pushed you until you agreed.” Thranduil nodded. “Because there was reason behind her words, I listened.” Lady Rainil made a face. “Do you let your other guard captains push you around as much as she does?” He sighed, and straightened himself out.

“I don’t let anyone push me around. I only listen, and she has as much reasoning as Feren.”

“But she’s not Feren.”

Thranduil was only irritated now. “No she’s not, now if you’ll excuse me, I must discuss something with him that’s more important than this conversation.” He stood and started walking past her.

“You favor her. I can see it in your eyes, and hear it in your tone.” He stopped, and turned around, face smug with confidence. “I favor no one, I only see potential. Right now, I see more potential in her as a confident, more than you.” With that he walked off, his face holding the same expression as he imagined Lady Rainil’s mouth drop.

* * *

 

Tauriel spent all day with Cellindir, talking about what they liked and didn’t like, and he had actually managed to get her mind away from the king.

Then the summer feast started, and they were alone while he was warming up his fingers to play the harp, and his breath to play the flute. She listened to the music, and was entranced by it, and by him, or maybe she as trying too hard to be.

They went to the feast hall together, him in a black tunic with gold lining to represent he was a musician, and she was just in a deep blue evening gown.

On the way to the hall, Cellindir stopped them. “Tauriel, there is something I wish to say.” At that she was surprised, but she nodded for him to continue.

“You are a very nice girl, and I like you a lot but… I am kind of already in love with someone else.” Tauriel blinked twice, trying to make sure she heard him correctly, and when she did, she just put on her best smile. It was exceedingly forged though. “I understand.” They reached the feast hall, and parted ways there.

Before she could even do anything else, Legolas found her and pulled her right back outside. She was shocked, and scared, as she thought that maybe Maein told him about her feelings and he was furious.

Legolas only wore a face of determination though. “Tauriel, I need you to come with me to see something. We have to be quick and discreet.”

He hurried with her so she could change into her guard uniform, and then they left the kingdom walls. Legolas told the guards that the king had given them permission to find something, and Legolas later revealed that was a lie.

They went beyond their borders and into the darkest parts of the wood. The air was almost too much for Tauriel, but she managed to get used to it.

“Where are we going exactly?” Tauriel asked quietly, while staying alert.

“We’re going to find the source of the growing evil.” Was what he replied with.

Tauriel tried not to think of how the king would be at the feast having no idea where they were and if they were going to be caught, it would distract her too much from the danger that lied very close.

Soon there was a small clearing, at the edge of the wood, and there was a fortress.

“Dol Guldur.” Legolas breathed.

They both stood there, shocked and afraid of the evil they felt in their hearts at being so near the danger. “We have to tell your father about this. Maybe we could do something.” Tauriel whispered.

“No, he cannot know about this Tauriel. He will not do anything about it. Please trust me on this.” For some strange reason, Tauriel knew she should agree. “It’s our secret for now then, but when the time comes, we have to tell him.”

Just as they had turned around to go back, they ran into a pack of spiders.

Quickly arrows were drawn, but more and more kept coming. “We can’t take them all! There’s too many!” Tauriel shouted.

Legolas was known for his love of fighting, and how he was really good. But this time he knew it was no use trying to conquer them. His arrows were low, and it was too dark to get good aim, despite him being an elf.

They ran until they reached the river. The spiders were long behind them.

“We will no doubt have a nest in the morning.” Tauriel said, trying to catch her breath. “We better rest up then.” Legolas smirked.

“I am very much in agreement.”

They made their way back into the kingdom, unquestioned by the guards. There they parted ways for their respective chambers.

Tauriel was still in the thrill of that moment, and she didn’t dare ruin it by trying to think of how she got rejected and her feelings for the king were still there. She also passed on going to her tree, fearing he would be there too.

For once, she went straight to her room and slept nicely, because she really needed it for the days coming ahead. She wanted to be prepared when evil came to their doorstep, and nothing was getting in her way of that anymore.


	5. Radiant and Incandescent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kinda short, I ran out of ideas for it and I wanted to get it up before I got slightly busier. Anyway after this chapter I will start getting into the parts that are in the movie. I am going to warn you now that some of the dialogue and action won't be the same as the movie and instead altered to fit this story. I hope you like the twists that I make. I hope to have the next chapter up before the end of the week but until then, enjoy this one :3

Thranduil couldn’t deny that he was disappointed when he didn’t see Tauriel at the summer feast or at her tree that night. He liked her presence when they didn’t discuss matters of the kingdom or the world growing dark.

He woke the next morning to the brightness of the sun hitting his face. He slept in the tree, waiting for her. It was still painful that she wasn’t there when he woke up too.

Climbing down from the tree, he realized it was past the waking hour for the elves. He had to put everyone who passed him in a daze while getting back to his chambers. This was unlike him, and he questioned himself to no end on how he got to the point where he was seeking out his guard captain instead of pushing her away.

After a long while of dead ends in his thoughts, he got himself ready for the day, and only then did an answer come to his mind. The answer though, was not reasonable in any way, so he cast it aside.

He then spent a good amount of time in the throne room answering the demands of his people, and he found himself wondering if Tauriel would have ever thought of these things had she been in their position. But after a while he caught himself, and dispelled the heavy thoughts of her for good.

Then Legolas arrived alone to give the report, and seeing him now, he realized Legolas had been missing from the feast that night as well. His son was known to be present and lively at every single party. It shocked Thranduil that he only just came to know that knowledge. The thought of them together made his head swirl, but even with so much going on in his mind, the king kept his composure throughout it all.

“The spiders managed to make an entire nest overnight.” Legolas declared. Suddenly Tauriel’s words from before when she was suggesting that someone was leading the spiders came to mind. He feared that was the truth.

“Did you get rid of the entire nest?” He asked his son sincerely, his eyes showing no hint of concern for anything else.

“We did, thanks to Tauriel mostly. She took out a lot of spiders.” At the sound of her name coming from Legolas, Thranduil became slightly irked. “Did anyone get injured or poisoned?” He asked next, to which Legolas shook his head. “Tauriel made sure of that. She prevented multiple people from getting hurt numerous times. You really should see her fight father.” Thranduil turned his head away and took in a small breath. What was happening to him?

He snapped back to reality as quickly as he got out of it. “Tell me son, where were you last night? I noticed you were absent at the feast when I arrived.” At that Legolas’ face was still. Thranduil knew something was up now. Legolas opened his mouth, but Thranduil quickly held his hand up. “It would not do you well to lie to me.” He said in a slightly menacing voice. He knew when Legolas was about to lie, and during these times, he just couldn’t tolerate it.

After a long silence, Legolas sighed. “I was with Tauriel.” He started.

At that the king’s eyes went wide, and he stared at him with intensity. “What were you doing with Tauriel?” Legolas then looked down. “I was comforting her.” He said softly. “She got rejected by one of the musicians, and it really put her spirit down. So I opted out of the feast to soothe her. It wasn’t anything more than comfort, if you must know that.” At that news Thranduil softened, and let out a cool sigh.

“How is she now?” He asked, surprising Legolas.

“She is fine I think, but I am not so sure. Women confuse me.” At that the king slightly laughed, and he did not notice how nervous Legolas was after that. “Well, if she’s not feeling too well, tell her she doesn’t have to report.”

With that Legolas left, and Thranduil found himself genuinely concerned for Tauriel. He understood why she wasn’t there; the last thing she would have wanted after heartbreak was an awkward encounter with the king.

* * *

 

Tauriel had just changed out of her guard uniform and exited her quarters when she found Legolas rushing towards her. His face was full of guilt.

“I just lied to my father.” Legolas said quietly. Tauriel put her hands on his shoulders to comfort him. “What did you tell him about where you were last night?” She searched his worried eyes, and showed concern on her own.

“I told him I was comforting you since you did get turned down by Cellingdir.” At that Tauriel laughed, though she knew she shouldn’t be. Legolas has just dimmed her reputation, but in truth, it wasn’t Cellindir she was crying about. “What did the king say to that?”

“He told me to check on you, and if you weren’t feeling well you needn’t go report to him.” She let out a small chuckle at that too. “I’d rather just go see him. Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” She left him there.

Upon entering the throne room, Tauriel took a breath to calm her nerves. She was sure that Thranduil had detected her presence already, so she wouldn’t delay him too long. Holding her head high, she walked to his view as he was sitting on his throne, gazing off somewhere else.

“You wanted to see me my lord?” Tauriel said with a bow.

Thranduil looked down on her with a concerned face, and straightened himself out on his throne. Something was different in the way he held himself there. It was as if they were both in their relaxed modes with each other, instead of getting ready to discuss important matters. He gave a nod once he heard her. “How are you? Legolas informed me of your… rejection.” Tauriel looked him again. Looking at his face she knew he meant well, but the word ‘rejection’ coming from his mouth was like an arrow straight to the heart. It ran so close to home when it came to them for her.

“I am well. I do not linger on my sadness for long. That is why I am here.” She replied softly, trying not to sound like she was retorting him. This meeting was so strange altogether already. She should have just opted to not come, but her pride got in the way.

“Well. That’s… Good.” He said in response. He suddenly stood from his throne and came down to her. She found herself getting nervous with every move he made.

“What news of the forest then?”

“It’s getting darker, and the thickness dares closer each day.”

Thranduil frowned, and stopped moving from where he was. “That news doesn’t satisfy me.” At that she opened her mouth and wanted to blurt the news of Dol Guldor, but instead she swallowed, and took a deep breath. This conversation was getting nowhere, and she couldn’t just linger anymore. Lingering wouldn’t do either of them any good.

She took a step back, despite that she wasn’t even that close to him to begin with. “The answer will come soon. I just know it.”

“Do you have any suggestions?” Suddenly he was right in front of her, and she could feel the heat that emanated off of him. She looked up at him, and she saw how serious his face was.

“There has to be a source. They are coming from somewhere.” She started, and to her surprise he was listening and nodding. What had become of him? Who was the person that was standing in front of her? She suddenly didn’t feel so afraid like she usually was.

“Continue your point.” He said after some silence. His eyes were filled with intent to listen, and it overwhelmed Tauriel.

“We should find the source, even if it is beyond our borders. I can take a group of small people to go south. If we do not find anything past the wood we will turn back. And if we do find something, we will return and I will report to you what I saw myself.” She observed the emotions that went through his face as she laid out her plan. Silence filled the room as he thought.

After some time, and him pacing slightly, probably to keep his thoughts going, he looked at her and nodded. “I grant you permission to do that. I must warn you though, if there is anything out there at all, you must make sure it does not see you, or engage with you. This is a big risk we are taking, so be wise.”

Tauriel nodded, and then she smiled. “Thank you so much for letting me do this.” His face stayed serious though, and she could tell he was nervous. She wanted to touch his hand or some part of him, assuring that they’ll be alright.

“I trust you, Tauriel.” To her surprise, he touched her cheek gently. His hand was so soft, and she felt like melting into his touch. And then she remembered who they both were.

Taking a deep breath she stepped away, eyes getting serious. “I should rest now my lord, I want to have energy for tomorrow.” His face told her that something was on his mind, but he did not voice it. Instead he just turned away, looking to the side and giving her a nod. “I look forward to hearing what you find tomorrow.”

She bid him farewell and walked away as fast as she could.

It was getting to be too much. All these moments would lead to nothing. They were just breaking her heart more and more. But on the brighter side, she had just been given permission to go outside the border. She put that into her focus for the rest of the night. She devised a plan in her head, and hoped to have it stay in her head when she woke up the next morning.

Right now all she wanted to do was forget about the king, but while living under him, it was truly impossible.

* * *

 

_Thranduil was leaning against a tree in the forest, and the cool air of spring was flowing through him as he took the scenery in._

_He realized then he was sitting in Greenwood, the forest before Mirkwood. He remembers it well, as if it had just gone away two days ago. He looked around and took in the memory, wanting to believe it was real._

_After a while of leaning, he found himself wandering around, looking at the old elvish homes that existed before the darkness took them away. A longing feeling for this to come back was overcoming him._

_Suddenly the forest went dark, and the thick air that was made the forest become known as Mirkwood appeared before him. It was nighttime, and the moon lit spots of the forest, and he followed the light._

_After a while of doing that, he suddenly saw a copper glow in the distance, it was radiant and incandescent. He went towards it instinctively._

_As he drew near, it became known that the sight was Tauriel’s hair. Knowing this, he still kept going._

_She turned around, and at seeing him she smiled.”Thranduil.” She said, bowing her head gracefully. She was wearing a yellow dress; it was pale yet bright, and overall stunning on her. He was so lost that he didn’t even register that he called her by his name, and not ‘my lord’._

_Suddenly they were so close, and he looked down into her eyes, and she met them evenly._

_He felt warmth on his hands, and he looked down, seeing that she had her hands in his. He did not question it, he was welcoming it. If she let go, he would long for them again._

_He tightened his hands around hers, and he didn’t even think twice about leaning down to her face, he could already taste her breath…_

He woke up in a sitting position, his eyes wide. What did he just dream about? And why did he feel like that dream was so real? He shuddered and looked outside, realizing it was almost time for the waking hour. He got up and started dressing himself in his daily clothes, still feeling strange.

After a while, he remembered what Tauriel was doing today. He had just allowed her to go outside the border, and he knew not who she would take with her, or when they would return.

After a long while the party returned, safe and unharmed.

Tauriel came to him, and all he could think about was the dream. Her appearance was still just as striking as it was in the dream. Her face didn’t hold the same thing though, and his fear that there truly was something out there was about to be known.

“What did you find?” He asked after she announced she had news.

“Nothing good. There is a dark force brewing in the fortress of Dol Guldor. We know not what is in there, but I am suspecting maybe orcs and goblins.” She stated grimly.

At that Thranduil’s eyes went wide, and he knew exactly what he had to do. “Bring me Feren.” He told the guard standing next to him. The guard left, and Tauriel looked confused.

“What are you going to do?” She asked him, meeting his eyes with uncertainty.

“I am going to protect the realm. You were right Tauriel, there is danger very close to this kingdom, and I am going to keep us at bay until we know more, but even then… I fear we may never know.”

Tauriel had her look of planning on her face, and he did not like it. “Are we going to fight it?” Her face dropped when he shook his head. He didn’t want to disappoint her, but he had already known a long time what he would do should this ever come.

“I won’t waste lives for the unknown. It is not sensible. Please understand.” Tauriel nodded surprisingly at that, but her face was still worried.

“What if we found out what this dark force was?”

“I do not know Tauriel, but right now I must keep my people safe. No matter what you say, we are not going to fight.”

After that Feren entered, bowing and taking a stance next to Tauriel. Thranduil nodded, acknowledging his presence. “Tauriel, you are dismissed.” Once he saw the look of shock on her face at that, he refused to look at her again. Thankfully, she didn’t object. She just bowed to him, and left. He looked up again to watch her go, hoping this didn’t damage anything between them.

He really didn’t know what to do about her anymore.


	6. Where Does Your Loyalty Lie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay here's the new chapter! I guess I should put the disclaimer and the fact that I do not own any of the characters since we are in the part of my story that has all the movie stuff. Hopefully the next chapter will be up next week. I am having a lot of fun with this story so far, and I hope you guys reading it like it too. As always, comments or questions are welcome and greatly appreciated. Happy reading!

There had been little action for Tauriel since they discovered Dol Guldor. The most they encountered were spiders, which she was growing very annoyed of. No matter how much they fought them off, they kept returning. Sometimes they were bolder and bigger in number. She wanted to do something more, but the king would not risk anything for the sake of keeping them safe. She tried to reason with him many times, but he got angry and told her to never speak of fighting to him until it was necessary.

Then came this day, where her patrol discovered dwarves. Legolas was doing most of the handling, so Tauriel scouted the area around them once it went quiet, and her patrol began searching them.

Then one of the screamed at a dwarf named Kili, who was surrounded by spiders in the next instant. She quickly sprang into action and killed them all. Even when the dwarf was trying to ask her for a dagger, she kept fighting them off on her own. She even told him that she would not do that, as that would be unwise. It was also kind of fun to show off being a female fighter. After that, they finished searching the dwarves, and took them back to the kingdom.

She was then putting dwarves in cells. And as she put the one named Kili in a cell, he turned to her with a hopeful expression in his eyes. “Aren’t you going to search me? I could have anything beneath my trousers.” He remarked.

Tauriel had to hold back a smile, because this dwarf was truly unusual. She retorted that he probably had nothing there, and closed his cell.

Legolas then asked her in elvish why that dwarf was staring at her, and she just shrugged, noting his tallness. Legolas said he was still ugly, like dwarves had been known to be, but Tauriel didn’t think so at all. Not that that really meant anything. This day was quite amusing, but she knew that there was a reason why the dwarves were crossing Mirkwood, and a reason why they were being held captive for doing so. She couldn’t let her guard down at all.

After she left the dungeon, she went back to her room to lighten her clothing slightly. She didn’t want to get into an evening gown, despite the fact that there was a feast tonight. She wanted to be ready in case anything happened.

As she was leaving, Maein caught up with her. “Tauriel, how have you been lately? And how is your um… situation going?” Tauriel knew exactly what she meant by ‘situation’, and thinking of the king in that manner was just stressful. She managed to control her feelings, and maybe they were disappearing for good, so she decided to let it go with Maein. She feared of word actually getting out, when it would no longer be true. That would just be a disaster, and with dwarves being their current prisoners, she didn’t want a disaster centered on her. She never liked attention. She shied away from it usually.

“I think I may be getting over it.” She told Maein, hoping that it was convincing enough. Her friend seemed to buy it, as she gave her a smile in response. “That’s great! I knew it might be a phase. You really dodged an arrow Tauriel.”

Tauriel just laughed. “I think I may be going insane. I mean, what was I thinking? The king? It’s ridiculous.” Even as she was saying that though, she just wasn’t sure. Not yet anyway.

“Please do not tell anyone about this. I trust you.” Tauriel then said sincerely, and her friend nodded.

“Why would I spill the secret of someone who has done so much for me? That would be so ill of me, plus I’m also slightly afraid of what you’d do to me.” She laughed nervously. Tauriel put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

“I could never hurt you.” And she meant it.

* * *

 

“Other than the dwarves, we found another spider’s nest.” Legolas was reporting to Thranduil. He was certainly not pleased with this development, but on the other hand, news had traveled to him what the dwarves were doing, and it piqued his interest.

“Tauriel showed exceptional skill today too, she took out a lot of spiders. Even when they completely surrounded her, she didn’t flinch to kill them.” Legolas added. Everytime Thranduil heard her name he found himself paying more attention to it. But when it came out of Legolas’ mouth he winced. He felt like his son was getting more affectionate for Tauriel, and he wouldn’t allow it.

“Why do you think she is a captain Legolas? Of course she would know how to fight well.” He retorted. Then thinking of his next task of business, he let out a heavy sigh. “Bring in Thorin Oakenshield.”

Thranduil’s reason for talking to Thorin was extremely important. He knew of his quest for Erebor, and why. He only cared about their destination and a certain item that it contained; gems of pure starlight, and more importantly among those gems, was a necklace. They all belonged to his wife. In other words: a key reminiscent item for him. What better way to retrieve them, than to have someone who is already on their way do it for him? He was putting a lot of hope into someone who would try to be king. But still doubt entered his mind. He was a dwarf, after all.

The guards brought in Thorin; a tall big dwarf with thick black hairs streaming from his head and the lower half of his face. His blue eyes were striking and daring. He wore an expression of smug curiosity on his face. Thranduil knew in that moment his hope would be short-lived.

He made the offer to Thorin, but he insulted him and said he would not help him, or even trust him. Thranduil’s immediate response was to throw him in the dungeon. He didn’t get angry, it took a lot for him to do that, he was just slightly irritated. But nonetheless, he did not feel like being around anyone. He started to go to his own personal study, and he passed Legolas on the way.

“Father, I believe Tauriel still wanted to speak with you.” He said, making the king grow still.

“Send her to my study then, but find her quickly. I’d like to get that over with. My exchange with Thorin did not go well.” He walked away from his son after barking his demand.

Getting to his study he quickly sat in his chair and tossed the crown of branches from his head. For it felt heavy, like the weight of the disappointment he had in himself. How could he have hoped that asking the arrogant dwarf for his beloved wife’s treasure would go well? It just proved even more that their entire race was rotten and greedy.

* * *

 

Tauriel was sitting in her room preparing to see the king, when Legolas arrived.

“My father wants to see you now, but in his study. Do you need me to lead you there?” He looked formal, and sounded very businesslike. Tauriel knew by the sound of his voice that Thranduil was probably in a rush if he sent someone for her himself. She wasted no time in standing up.

“I remember where it is, I will go now then.” She and Legolas parted.

It wasn’t a confusing walk to where his study was, and she rarely went to it. But every time she did go, she remembered how much time she spent there as Thranduil raised her until she was old enough to choose her lifestyle. She remembered how kind and gentle he was to her when they first met. Her grief had mirrored his in many ways, but he probably felt for her even more because she was fairly young still when she lost her parents. It’s been a long time since then, and Thranduil eventually just treated her like a king leader should, save the moments they had been having all year so far. It’s been a while since things got weird, and she hoped to keep it that way.

Standing in the doorway of his study, she got too caught up in memories, and the place suddenly felt very new and different to her. Not that anything had changed, but the air in it was different, and she forgot what she was doing.

“I know you’re there. Why do you linger in the shadows?”

His voice snapped her back to business, and she marched in bowing. “I came to report to you my lord.” She said formally, and when she looked up to see his face, she saw that he was irrationally calm.

“I thought I ordered that nest destroyed not two moons past.”

Every time she spoke, she was cut off. Especially when she mentioned going into Dol Guldor again, his voice grew darker. After that, she stayed quiet.

“The fortunes of this world will rise and fall, but here in this kingdom we will endure.”

He seemed off, and not in the slightly positive way that it used to be. Tauriel turned to leave, thinking maybe she shouldn’t argue with him now.

“Legolas said you fought well today.” She froze, and pretended to be surprised. He then basically told her that he would never allow a union between them. Now she was slightly irritated. She recalled the first time he followed her up into the tree, saying she had his blessing in whoever she chose to marry. Not that it would ever be Legolas, or him for that matter, but it seemed like he had gone mad.

“Legolas was never on my heart. If you must know, he is a good friend.”

He hummed in response and then sipped his wine with his back turned to her. She threw her hands up in frustration, and she started toward the door.

“I bid you farewell.” She said quietly.

“Tauriel.”

She turned to him then, and he was looking at her with some sort of expression of longing on his face. “Yes?” She asked him, cocking her head slightly.

“I do know that you do not love Legolas, and that is why I am warning you not to give him hope.” At that she had to hold back a mocking smile.

“I think I should go, my lord. I can tell we’ve both had a long day.”

To her surprise, he shook his head, and then sighed. “Please Tauriel, have some wine with me. I want to… Reward you for your bravery and leadership. If my son is telling me of your excellence and I have not done anything to acknowledge it, what kind of king would I be?”

She sighed, and her tense posture relaxed. She walked back into the room and he held a glass of wine to her, and she took it gingerly.

“May we continue to protect this kingdom for many years to come.” He said, raising his glass.

She did the same, and they drank. The wine was a mixture of darkness and sweetness, yet the taste was addicting. “You are too much.” She said after taking her drink. She felt the liquid making her body change, so she opted to not take another glass after this, hoping this buzz she had would come down soon.

The king sighed, and looked down. “It has been a long day, long and disappointing.” He said after some silence. Tauriel looked at him with curiosity.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked.

He looked up at her with wide eyes, and immediately shook his head.

At that she moved closer, and actually put her hand on his arm. “It might help if you at least told someone, so let it be me. Please?” He gave her an incredulous look, his eyes wide, and thinking.

“It has to do with the dwarves.” He said finally.

This definitely piqued Tauriel’s interest. She didn’t notice he was actually allowing her hand to stay on him. “What about the dwarves, my lord?”

“They are stubborn and greedy, and arrogant.” He continued. Tauriel stayed silent, looking up at him for more explanation.

After some silence, Thranduil sighed. “I asked their leader, Thorin Oakenshield, if he would accept my help in exchange for returning an item that belonged… to my wife.” He went quiet at the last three words, and Tauriel’s eyes went wide with shock.

She felt a mixture of emotions; sorrow, surprise, and curiosity. “I take it by your mood he didn’t take the offer, or else the dwarves and some of our army would have been on their way…” Thranduil nodded. This was certainly interesting news, and she felt it best to utilize it.

If she could help him get his wife’s jewels back, he would probably be better off with having closure on a long unresolved issue. Tauriel didn’t want to do this for glory or more favor; she wanted to help him because she loved him. It was extremely risky, but she was motivated to do it.

After a while Tauriel left Thranduil, because he was having a little too much wine. She didn’t want to be around in case he got too out of control with any of his emotions. It was not her place to see him so vulnerable.

She went to the dungeon, and indulged in the dwarf named Kili, unbeknownst to her was a pair of jealous eyes watching them.

* * *

 

It was pretty late at night, and Thranduil was still slightly senseless on wine, but the cool air of the night cleared them a little. He was outside, just wandering in a daze, when he ran into Legolas. Seeing him, he realized where he was, and it was close to the cells where the dwarves were being held.

He blinked twice, and saw that Legolas actually looked irritated.

“Tauriel is talking to one of them, and actually being friendly.” Legolas said, which definitely made Thranduil a little curious.

“What do you feel for Tauriel?” He then asked, causing Legolas to widen his eyes a little.

“She is my friend. I admire her skill and bravery especially when it comes to dealing with you.” He said. Thranduil seemed to believe Legolas, and then he remembered Tauriel was being kind to a dwarf that he was holding prisoner.

“Why is she talking to the dwarf? What are they talking about?”

“He was telling her of his adventures, and Tauriel seemed to be infatuated with what he had to say.”

Thranduil sighed, and put a hand on his head. It may have been the wine but he was thinking she might be falling for a dwarf. “Of all the men to be infatuated with, it happens to be a dwarf.” Right after he said that, Tauriel was exiting the dungeons. He immediately regretted his words.

“I will stop her then.” Legolas said determinedly, but Thranduil just waved his hand.

“I’m interested in seeing what will become of this. Don’t do anything, but watch her.”

Shortly after that they parted, he immediately went in pursuit of Tauriel, who was actually waiting for him. She did not look happy in the slightest.

“I am not infatuated with anyone. Why is my love life suddenly so important to you? Was I wrong thinking you once told me that I had your blessing for whoever I choose? And do not tell me I am choosing a dwarf or your son.” She was actually raising her voice to him. Thankfully they were at a distance from the living quarters and in a deserted area where little guards went.

“Forgive me. I just worry.”

“I will not stand for your careless assumptions, my lord. I feel as if you belittle me so much.”

“Then why are you conversing with a dwarf? Legolas said you seemed to be quite indulged on whatever this dwarf had to say.”

“I wanted to see with my own eyes what dwarves are, and I believe now that they aren’t all that bad.” Thranduil didn’t seem happy at this development.

“You dare try to cloud my judgement? I could have you thrown in the dungeons for this sort of behavior, and betrayal.” He regretted that statement, as Tauriel didn’t get frightened or scared at it. If she were any other elf, she would have shut her mouth.

But she isn’t any other elf, she is Tauriel.

“There we go again, assuming that I am doing more than just talking to a dwarf. My lord I am not like you. I cannot just close my mind to a trite statement. It is not in my nature.”

Thranduil was suddenly looking at her with some sort of passion. The weird urges he had once before, had risen up again. “Of course…” He said quietly

He pushed her against the pillar behind them, watching her eyes grow wide with shock. He could hear her heartbeat rising, and then his own above hers a moment later. “Where does your loyalty lie then?”

“It lays with you my lord, it always has.”

He could see her fear then, but beyond it, some sort of longing that mirrored his own.

“I’m sorry Tauriel, please forgive me..” He his head fell onto her shoulder and his breathing went slightly ragged. She smelled so sweet and felt so soft. He couldn’t believe what he was doing.

She wrapped her arms around him then, and he could feel her shuddering at this feeling. “I forgive you.” She said quietly.

They stayed like that for a long time, and it felt like a barrier had been broken between them. It was comfortable, yet still extremely risky. Any elf could have walked past and saw them. Granted it was late, but anything could happen.

After a while she finally pulled him off of her, and she nodded. “Goodnight my lord.” She walked away before anything else could possibly happen, and he was left to wonder what would have happened if she had stayed longer, and they really got comfortable in each other’s embrace.

It was clear now; Thranduil yearned for Tauriel, and in more ways than one. He hadn’t had this feeling in such a long time, and he could no longer deny it. Stubborn and irritable she might be; she was fearless and astounding in everything she did. The key things that happened this year were because of her. He made a decision then, and thought of it as he made his way back to his chambers. He decided he was going to try going further with Tauriel. If their shared moments weren’t enough to say there was something there, then he didn’t know what he felt on his heart. Whether it was madness, or love was unclear, and he wanted to find out.

At times like this, he was glad about how patient he was; because he knew he would have to wait until tomorrow to start. She still needed time to cool down from this, and he respected that she would need space from him, especially after his crazy assumptions. He had assumed wrong twice about her, but now he realized it was what they say jealousy is. He didn’t want his son or the dwarf to have her affection because he wanted it. But maybe, just maybe, he would have the pleasure of experiencing hers at its maximum.

He fell asleep soundly that night, forgetting about all the other things that were on his mind, because right now he just wanted Tauriel.

* * *

 

That night had been restless, and Tauriel had a feeling that she wouldn’t have any rest for a while. Her moment with the king had her reeling in shock. She was so close to him again, but this time it was longer. She knew this had to stop. She tried to tell herself that nothing would come out of it, but she felt the belief slipping. She was at least glad that her friend didn’t worry about it so much anymore, and the disaster of it coming to light would just deconstruct everything she was, and was meant to be.

Upon getting up and getting ready, she heard shouting outside the door.

“The dwarves escaped!”

The time for rest was now completely over. She hurried quickly and got her accessories for fighting, and started toward the cells. “Where is the keeper of the keys?!” She shouted. She was informed he was last seen or heard from going to the wine cellar.

Upon arriving there, she saw the part of the floor where they dispersed the wine barrels barely close.

At that moment Legolas appeared behind her, only watching her for a second, and then hurrying to the water gate. She hurried to join him, but he was already running down to that area, and the gate was being closed. After that it was silent, but then the most horrid thing appeared at their gates and slaughtered their gate guards; orcs.

At that Tauriel definitely ran to action, making it there just in time to save Kili from being slaughtered by an orc. She noted that he was already in pain though from an arrow.

She couldn’t help him because he got into a barrel and the dwarves managed to be sailing the river in their barrels. The orcs that attacked them at the kingdom, stopped to follow them.

They fought orcs alongside the river, and until the current picked up where they all lost the dwarves. Tauriel still stayed alert though, and sure enough, there was an orc trying to shoot down Legolas.

His arrow had already been fired, but she intercepted it with one of her own. In the next instant she was about to slay the orc, but Legolas stopped her. “This one, we keep alive.”

As they made their way back to the kingdom her mind was reeling. The one she took interest in had been injured, but she desperately needed him. She went through many plans, and was about to go through them all until Legolas stopped her from going anywhere else.

“We have to interrogate him, with my father.”

Tauriel sighed, and in the next moment there they all were, interrogating the orc. He was being unresponsive, and dodging all questions. He looked directly at Tauriel, and she found her way out.

“You like killing things? You like death? Then let me give it to you!”

Before she could lay anything on him, Thranduil barked at her to leave. She looked at him, knowing this would be the last time she would see him for a while.

She left their view, and listened in. The orc talked about war, and shortly after Thranduil had slain him. She winced, hearing the change of tone in his voice as he talked to his son.

Then she heard him leaving, and coming near her.

“I want the watch doubled on our borders; all roads all rivers. Nothing moves but I hear of it. No one enters this kingdom, and no one leaves it.”

She ran after hearing that, deeming that she had enough things to do what she needed to do. There was no time for preparation. This was her only window of opportunity. She ran for the entrance, and heard a distant voice calling her name. She turned around to see Maein.

“Tauriel, where are you going?” She asked, struggling a little to catch up to the captain.

“There is something I must see. I will be back. I promise.” Somehow she worried whether she would be able to keep that promise or not. Nonetheless, she left Maein there, and went out to the darkness of the wood. Going beyond the borders, to where the lake was. As she drew further away from her home, her uncertainty at what happened now was growing, but knew her determination would ultimately win over it.

She stopped walking near the edge of the wood, but she didn’t dare look back. The orcs were probably way ahead of her, and she hoped she would get to the dwarves before they did. She wanted to see their quest fulfilled, and fulfill her own as well.

After all, her loyalty and love for the king, was deeper than even she could have imagined. She was doing all of this, for him.

She just hoped that in the end he would truly appreciate it.


	7. Saving Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I had this up sooner than I expected. It's shorter than I wanted it to be, but since it is just basically following the plot of the movie there is only so much that I can tweak. Some of the lines in DOS are different or vaguely mentioned, I didn't want to cheat and just copy the dialogue word for word, but I hope you guys like the changes I made. I want to say thank you to everyone who has read and followed with me so far. I hope you will stay here to the end, which is kinda soon, but that could change depending on my thoughts. Anyway I'll let you get to reading now, enjoy!

Thranduil was afraid of the orc’s words. He did not believe that the creature would lie about such a thing. The dwarves and his wife’s jewels didn’t matter to him anymore, and the most important thing was protecting his kingdom. If that meant hiding for a while, then so be it.

He paced his study, waiting for something, or someone. His mind was suddenly on Tauriel, and their moment the night before came to his mind specifically. He went to the front of the room to send a guard for her.

Just when he reached it though, Legolas entered, bowing frantically.

“Tauriel left, armed and alone.”

The king tensed up. He was filled with hurt and resentment in that instant. How dare she leave him now? He clenched his fists. Immediately recalling how Tauriel was also talking to a dwarf the night before. Multiple reasons that would explain her absence ran through his mind, and all of them were extremely negative. He had to presume the worst.

“Do you have any idea why?” He asked through gritted teeth.

Legolas shook his head solemnly. The king could see that his son was affected by this development just as much as he. “I haven’t talked to her as of late. I do not anything.” Thranduil clutched the side of his robe.

“Let me look for her. If I go on horse I know I’ll catch up to her. Please father.”

Thranduil sighed, and opened his hand. He waved him away, turning. “Bring her back before nightfall, and if she refuses to come then return to me immediately.”

“Father, we cannot just abandon her. She is one of us.”

“If that were true, she would not be fraternizing with a dwarf and chasing after him.” He turned to his son with threatening eyes, but Legolas didn’t falter.

“I do not think that is why she left.” Legolas argued.

“Then tell me son, what other reason makes more sense? You saw her infatuated with him yourself.” He turned around again. “Go follow her and bring her back before I change my mind, I am close.”

“I’ll be back with her.” Was all he said before it went quiet, which meant Thranduil was now alone.

Once he knew he was, he punched one of the columns in an attempt to temper his anger. It still consumed him though, and he was near tears. He truly believed then, that he was cursed when it comes to opening himself up and loving. He never knew his mother, he had to watch his wife and father die in battle, and his son would rather not be close to him. And then there was Tauriel, the fiery elf who has persuaded him to do many things, and unintentionally has won his heart. Of course when he finally admits his feelings to himself, she leaves him.

His heart can’t take anymore breaking. If he could see it right now, there is only one tiny shard left, and that is reserved for the need to keep his kingdom safe. He could feel any sympathy he had for her withering away.

But Tauriel and his son were a part of his kingdom, and he feels as if he has failed them both. It came to light that this development was tearing him apart.

He was becoming as dark as the forest just outside his home, and he did not know how to stop it. At this point, he didn’t care anymore.

* * *

 

Tauriel reached the shore of Esgaroth, taking in the cleaner air, and yet she still missed the forest deeply. She knew that was where she belonged. Homesickness was starting to fill her, and the sooner she could get back, the better.

She walked along the hard surface near the water where the river flowed into the lake, and she saw that there were definitely things here before her.

Her eyes came across blood and her heart sank. She remembered that the orc said one of the dwarves had been poisoned by one of their arrows. Panic rose within her, and she hoped dearly for the dwarf.

Then she heard an arrow being drawn.

She turned quickly to see that it was Legolas, his face filled with a mixture of emotions. “I thought you were an orc.” She said.

He then explained that the king was angry, which she understood. Her heart sank though, knowing that the one she cared about had no idea what was going on inside herself. He had no idea why she truly left. But it irritated her that he considered it a betrayal. Everything they had built in their relationship together crumpled.

“Come back with me, he will forgive you.”

She scoffed slightly, and she knew if she went back now it would be dreadful between her and him. “I won’t forgive myself if I go back now. He hears of war and he decides to hide away from it, but I cannot hide. I cannot ignore danger.”

Legolas sighed, and his posture relaxed. “This has nothing to do with us. What are you trying to prove?”

She wanted to laugh. “This isn’t a matter of proving anything. There is something evil among us, and we are doing nothing about it. We are apart of this world. What good are we, if we hide, knowing that we can make a difference?”

“Something tells me this isn’t the only reason you left though, am I correct?”

Tauriel sighed, and stared ahead of her. “If you think I am infatuated with a dwarf…” She stopped, realizing what she was about to say. “He’s only part of the reason, but not in the way you think.”

“Then why did you leave? What does this have to do with him?”

“If you come with me, I will tell you when I’m ready.”

She started walking off, hoping that he would follow. She was walking alone for quite some time, and then he showed up a moment later on a horse, lending her his hand. “We’ll get there faster this way.” She smiled and took it.

“What about your father?” She asked, while at the same time, trying not to think of him too much. It would be distracting to think of him, even though he was consuming her mind involuntarily.

“He won’t understand. In fact, he said if you had refused he would have had me just come back. Even if you were just chasing a dwarf, I would have joined you. Besides, we work best together, and I cannot leave you on your own. If you should fall, you do not deserve to be alone. And you can’t have all the action out here without me.” She could feel him smiling behind her.

“Thank you.” She smiled sadly.

Tauriel cringed, knowing that she was digging herself an even bigger hole. She also regretted what her actions caused. He was basically defying his father for her. She never intended for that to happen, and she knew that the road she took now was extremely risky. She’s giving up a lot by doing this.

As they rode and neared Laketown, her hope and determination ran high. But was it enough to fulfill her task?

* * *

 

Thranduil spent his evening in isolation, save for a random visit from Maein. She was the elf Tauriel fought to get on the guard. When he saw her, his internal anger cooled a bit to put on his cold mask for her.

“May I speak to you about something my lord?” She asked tentatively.

Although he’d rather be alone, he wasn’t cruel enough to cast her away. He nodded slowly.

“I don’t believe that Tauriel means to betray you. I think she has good intentions for leaving.” She spouted out. The way she spoke in defense of her friend was confident, and he understood that.

“How do you know that? Did she tell you why?” He was staring at her intently, hoping for some sort of explanation.

She shook her head and started looking around. He noticed her breathing grew heavy and she was fidgeting with her hands, just like Tauriel did when she wanted to say something.

“Then why would you say such a thing?” He started walking toward her, attempting to intimidate her and make her leave and stop wasting his time. He wasn’t really busy with much though, but he valued his isolation.

Maein gulped, and finally took a deep breath. “She told me something… A long time ago, and I believe it’s still true. It’s something very personal, and shocking. I thought about it a lot today, and I think you deserve to know.” She stated boldly, yet still tugging on her arm.

Thranduil’s face lightened slightly. This had to be something involving him. He stared at her intently. “Tell me.” He commanded.

The elf took another breath, and she finally looked him straight in the eye. “She told me she was in love with you.”

The king’s mouth dropped, and he felt a pang in his heart.

He couldn’t hide his emotions anymore, and his face fell completely. So if she loved him why did she leave? “When did she say this?” He asked with a deep, low voice.

Maein was a bit more relaxed, and everything about her showed it. She let out a small breath of relief. “It was the night before the summer festival. And all this time I couldn’t find myself to believe her, but I thought of it, especially when she tried to tell me yesterday that she was over you. But she used the word love from the beginning, and I don’t believe she uses the word love lightly. It wasn’t a strong admiration she felt, and not even a simple infatuation.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because you need to know what is on her heart. She is not a traitor. Someone who loves you wouldn’t do that. Tauriel is loyal, she always has been. And I believe you would catch her if she was trying to deceive you.”

He sighed, and he started to harden again. He would not admit what he felt. He didn’t know if it was love, but there was a fire that burned within him for her. The thought just made him crumple inside.

“I cannot let her come back now though. She has still defied my orders. This changes nothing.”

He had to hold himself back critically from showing emotion when he saw her face drop. Yet still determination was on her face. He admired that.

“You cannot just shut her out my lord. If you do that she will die.”

“Leave. Nothing you say will make me change my mind. Do not speak to me of this again, or I will have you off the guard and back to strictly healing.”

She made a face. “I bid you farewell then, my lord. This isn’t over though.” The way she walked out defiantly reminded him so much of Tauriel. If he knew her any better, she would be back, but this time he would shut her down. He wasn’t going to let anyone rule over him.

Still, the news she told him of Tauriel, made him regret what he was going to do.

He had Galion follow him to Tauriel’s tree. “Do not let anyone on this tree, hurt them if you must, but do not let anyone near it.” Then he climbed it, and snuck out into the wood. He felt the darkness overcoming more than half of their borders, and he wandered morosely through it, trying to remember the greenwood. But that was just something to keep his mind somewhat positive.

He hoped that he would see Legolas and Tauriel come back, so he could question her endlessly. But he also knew then, that he shouldn’t have sent Legolas out. If he had sent someone else, they would have left Tauriel or forcibly dragged her back. Tauriel had influence on Legolas, and he would want to protect her.

So he accepted that neither of them was going to come back now. But he at least knew where they were, and that was enough.

* * *

 

Tauriel and Legolas reached Laketown at nightfall. It was unclear where they had to go now, but the answer became clear once they saw orcs attacking a single house. Both of them went toward it, and immediately jumped in to defend the residents of the house, plus the dwarves.

Tauriel almost lost her focus when she laid her eyes upon Kili, and he was near death on a table.

They all worked together to fend off the orcs, and eventually they did. As she fought she took in her surroundings, and then she laid her eyes upon a girl, who she knew was named Tilda. She knew now, whose house this was. She recalled Bard, and noticed he was absent currently, if indeed this house did belong to him.

The orcs retreated, and the house went quiet. Legolas looked at Tauriel then, and signaled her to follow him. He left, and she stood still, looking around at the scene.

Just then another dwarf came rushing in with an herb she recognized; Maein had taught her how to use it when she was learning how to heal. It was good for curing poison.

She hastily grabbed the herb from the dwarf and gasped, observing the one thing that would save her only hope.

“What are you doing?” The dwarf looked at her curiously, and a bit afraid.

“I’m going to save him.” She whispered, wanting to cry. And immediately she began to work. She began pressing the herbs down into his leg, chanting prayers that she remembered well. She had burned them into her mind, and who knew it would come in handy so soon? Her hope and determination for saving him also had to carry through with this process, and she had no trouble doing that.

But as she continued healing him, Kili was getting more violent, and everyone in the house had to hold him down to help her. It was a very long process, but finally he showed some improvement. Her chanting slowed to a stop, and he was now resting, his body now working positively to get rid of the toxins that existed within him.

She fell to a chair, completely spent from everything that was happening. Now that she thought of it, she was running out of energy. She hadn’t slept since before the dwarves came. She knew she couldn’t otherwise. Worry overcame her, but Tilda came to her a moment later with a glass of water.

“Thank you for saving me again.” She said sweetly.

Tauriel’s heart dropped, and she smiled back. “You are most welcome.” She replied softly.

Then realization hit Tauriel. Her original purpose for leaving Mirkwood was for Thranduil, but if she hadn’t, where would the little girl standing before her be now? _‘Dead.’_ She thought.

This event alone was enough to justify her leaving.

All this and she was able to make progress. Looking at the sleeping Kili, she felt light inside. She quickly stood to look out the window and at the night sky for once in its entirety. There wasn’t a single tree branch or leaf to block her view. The sight was amazing, and once this was all over, she was going to take the moment to relax and just gaze upon the light that she loved most.

Stars for her were memory. Whether it was good or bad, they existed up there, for her to cherish, and to carry her through whatever was to come. She remembered Kili saying they were cold and far away, and while that is true, they come together to present a beautiful image. They are there for a reason. Stars are never alone, and while some shine before others, they always shine together on some part of the world.

It had been a few hours, and Kili was finally awake and feeling better.

“How can I repay you Tauriel?” Kili asked her, putting his hand on her arm. That caused Tauriel to flinch, but not out of shyness. She was nervous, and she felt slightly bad at just demanding this dwarf to do something that was important and crucial for her. Nonetheless, she sighed, and reasoned that saving his life was enough to ask one thing of him. But was it too big in exchange for living?

“There is one thing…” She led him away from all ears to speak her request.

Once he agreed, it was all in his hands now, and Tauriel had to hope for the best. It was all she had right now, for this to work.

* * *

 

Moments passed, most of it was just used up by wandering around, trying to think of what was going to happen next.

Then Thranduil heard the sound of a dragon roar.

It was barely audible, but it was there, and he knew it well.

He ran back to the kingdom, climbing up the tree, and catching his breath before backing down. Galion saw how frantic and afraid Thranduil looked. The king grabbed his shoulders tightly. “Ride out now, and bring Legolas home.”

Galion blinked, and nodded. Thranduil knew that Galion was no stranger to his emotions, as he lived and served him as long as he was king.

“What about Tauriel?”

The king forgot about his traitorous elf who supposedly loved him. The only thing that mattered was his son.

“She is banished, so do not let her back here by any means. Now leave!”

His servant was gone within the next instant, and he was praying to his gods that Legolas would stay safe. But he thought of Tauriel again, and his heart felt heavy. He didn’t want to cast her away forever, but she made the mistake, and he had a reputation to upkeep. Love didn’t matter anymore.

If she really loved him, why would she leave him? His heart was too filled with anger and sadness that he couldn’t bring himself to answer it. The best thing to do was just keep her away. He knew had to deal with his aching heart and he hoped that maybe once some time has passed, he could move on.

After all, he has gone through many lifetimes of grief, and this won’t be any different.


	8. Unexpectedly wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here is chapter 8! It's definitely not the same as the first half of BOFTA, but I believe it works for the sake of this story. Either way I hope you guys enjoy the alterations. It was longer than I thought it to be, which I am glad for. There's not much left for our couple, and things will certainly go down one last time before it goes up, so hang in with me and enjoy this chapter! I will probably have the next one up soon, so look forward to it!

The night dragged on for Tauriel. She eventually had to go outside to breathe from being in such a small place with so many people. The night air was cooling her nerves from being around so many people unfamiliar to her. She briefly wondered where Legolas had gone to. Last she saw he was fighting orcs. But the orcs were gone, and the town was quiet.

And then she heard a dragon roar.

Her eyes went wide, and she ran back inside, and met with faces just as panicked as hers. “The dragon is coming.” One of the dwarves said, with his face solemn.

After that everyone was in action again. They got whatever they had, and began preparing to leave. The only ones who seemed to be at a loss at what to do were the bargeman’s children.

“We all have to leave. All of us.” Tauriel told them.

“Not without our father.” The boy named Bain stated. He had been absent for a while from the house, but he came back sometime after Kili had reawakened and was feeling better. The two girls; Sigrid and Tilda had informed him what happened.

Tauriel didn’t know where their father was, but she did know that they had to leave. “If you stay here you and your sisters will die, is that what your father would want?” She gave them a furious look, and they didn’t say another word. They just started packing.

After everyone was ready, they fled to a boat. The dragon rumbles were getting louder and closer. Still, Tauriel’s determination ran high, and she did not want to let anyone in the boat down. She was in full protective mode at the moment. All other thoughts had been cast aside; they would not benefit her now.

The dragon set fire to one section of the town, and there was chaos all around them. People were falling, flying, and on fire. It was a terrible sight.

Tauriel wanted to save them all. She hated this sight of death. It was so close to home for her. Her home, many years ago, was brought down by fire. Her parents and the life she could have had were engulfed by flames. She did not want to see the same happen to Bard’s children, or the dwarves.

She rode on though, the old memories fueling her with resolve to see them all safe. She knew it would be unmanageable to try and save everyone.

They went through the town with much difficulty, because every opportunity of getting out so far had been closed to them. The dragon was so close.

Then they all caught sight of Bard, who was fiercely trying to take the dragon down with his arrows. Each one hitting the beast, but they just went the other way, failing to do any damage to him. Until one of them finally seemed to make a difference in the way he moved. It was only a small stumble, but it was there.

          Everyone clamored in excitement, but Tauriel was not seeing why. The arrows were doing nothing. She doubted it even felt like a tickle on the dragon’s great scale.

          “Nothing can pierce it.” She said to them, her own optimism slightly failing.

          Then Bain jumped off the boat, and everyone screamed his name to come back, wondering what had overcome him with the will to flee. Tauriel was worried for him, but she couldn’t do anything. She didn’t dare wait in fear of the dragon setting fire to all that were in her care. She kept going.

          After a long while, the dragon finally fell, and Tauriel was relieved.

* * *

 

The night had been painfully long for Thranduil, and he didn’t sleep at all. His only thoughts were on Legolas. There was no room for anyone else.

Then Galion entered his study in the morning, bowing formally. “Feren went out when I was on my way to the stables. He was already armed, and he had a company of elves with him. He told me the dragon had been slain, and the mountain is free.”

Thranduil was relieved at this news, but then he saw another cause that Feren knew about. The mountain only had thirteen measly dwarves in it, so it would be easy for the taking. His eyes opened wide at the realization. He was so close to his wife’s jewels he could practically feel them in his hands. But what he did not consider was other the others that would try for this land. His desire for the gems was a drunken ambition that he failed to consider it.

“Gather the two of our guard captains and prepare them all for war.”

He spent the rest of the day getting ready; dressing in his shiny starlight armor, and picking up his sword. He swung it around a few times to make sure he still had his skills. They were old and rusty like he felt, but they were there inside, burned to stay forever.

As he kept swinging his sword, he had a renewed vigor. It was almost as if he was a young prince again, getting ready for his first war.

But soon that glorious memory turned into a bloody one, as images of his dead father and wife flashed through his mind. He fell to the ground, his sword clattering next to him. His breathing was ragged and slow. His mind was getting foggy with old memories. They were of war, blood, and death. But suddenly, in the black pit of his mind, there was a fire there that still sparked him.

That fire was Tauriel.

He was both afraid and angry at thinking of her again. It was most likely he would see her again, but would they be on the same side? He knew she felt for the dwarves in some way. She stated so the last time they talked alone. He suddenly could see nothing but himself bringing her death to her by his own blade. Would he be better off for it? There would be no reasoning or resolve, just the sound of arrows flying and swords or daggers clashing. He was not at all anticipative that whenever they crossed paths again, she would tell him anything.

Was there any affection left there for him?

He spent more time in isolation, calming his mind. There was still some faith that he wouldn’t have to battle anyone, and for once negotiations didn’t end bloodstained. He had a feeling that things would go either unexpectedly wrong, or right. He was hoping for the latter.

A sound jolted him out of his thoughts, and for a moment, he almost called out Tauriel’s name. But the figure who approached was Maein, and she was ready for battle. “May I speak with you my lord?” She asked kindly, bowing her head.

Thranduil made no sound; he just gave her a solemn nod.

Maein stood straighter then, and took a deep breath. “What will you do if you happen upon Tauriel?” He knew it was something to do with her. Sighing, he looked at her with his cold face.

“Be more specific. There are a numbers of ways I might meet with her.”

“What would you do if she were to stand against you?”

His thoughts of ending her life earlier came to mind, and his face did not change at them. “I will do what is right. That is all I can tell you.”

She wasn’t pleased with that answer, and he knew it.

“You are young and have yet to learn some things. Whatever love she has for me will be gone in the battlefield. I have seen it happen many ways. I cannot promise you anything. Even the likelihood of not killing her, should that ever come up.” At that, Maein looked disturbed, and she covered her mouth.

“Why would you even think of doing such a thing?” She asked quietly, and with a minor whimper in her voice.

Thranduil nearly cracked a smile. “If it’s right, then I shall do so. It depends on what exactly happens. But if it makes you feel any better, I would rather not have to kill her. If she were to stand contrary to me, I would take her prisoner. I almost want her to prove herself a traitor, so I can have closure on this confusion you are spewing out to me. How do you know it is true that she loves me?”

The elf leveled out once more. “I see it in the way she talked about you and in her emotional state when she told me. I even tried to get her to go with another man, but it didn’t work out. I imagine that you consume her mind by the way she voices you. Tell me now, if that isn’t definite enough.”

Thranduil was growing weary of this, and he wanted to hear no more.

“Put it to rest, we are expected to leave soon, and I know you have somewhere to be. If you are not there by the time I am ready, then you shall not leave.”

“Farewell my lord. Entertain my words should you come across her. That is all I wish.” With that, she walked out.

He pondered on the conversation, and it was starting to seem like it was real. If she had come to him twice now about her accusation, then it must be true, and she would want the best for Tauriel. He wanted it too, but that was not his motivation at the moment.

If she were to defy him though, he would not hesitate to take her down, in whatever way was necessary. Though the last thing he wanted to do was kill her. Somehow, this became his greatest fear of the journey ahead.

* * *

 

Tauriel, the children, and the dwarves rode till morning to the shores near Dale.

There were many people wounded, dying, or trying to find their loved ones. Bard’s daughters were also crying out ‘da!’ for all they were worth. She would see to it that they made it to their father and brother safe.

After a long while of searching, there was a commotion, and they all finally spotted Bard, being surrounded by the townspeople. The girls rushed over to him, and she followed.

Once the commotion died down, Bard hugged all of his children. He was near tears. Then he caught sight of Tauriel, and straightened up and to go over to her.

“You have saved the lives of my children twice now, and I do not have anything to repay you with. So I shall say this, you have the right to anything my family owns. You and your family for as long as we all shall live.”

Tauriel smiled kindly at him, but shook her head. “I am just happy you are safely back together. I have no need to your rights. They are your own. I wish just you good luck. May your bloodline continue to live long.”

They parted shortly after that, and Tauriel was looking around, and catching sight of Kili, who was motioning her to him. She walked over and grinned at seeing him renewed because of her. She no longer lamented parting her home for this mission. She had done many good deeds because of it.

“Will you come with us to see that your debt has been repaid? I am sure my uncle will give you what you need.” He told her.

Before she opened her mouth, Legolas appeared beside her. His face was solemn. “Tauriel, I need you with me for something.” He said to her in elvish. She looked at him with relief, and then back to Kili.

“I will be back.”

She watched as they parted, and when they got far from sight, she turned to Legolas and hugged him. “I feared the worst for you when the dragon came, I am so glad you are alright.” She told him, trying to hold back tears.

“Will you tell me now why you left Tauriel?” He looked serious, and she faltered, suddenly remembering the reason. She couldn’t find herself to say anything, not around all these people who were suffering. Or around people at all.

She walked past him. “I am not ready. Let us help these people, and then I will tell you when we have a moment alone.”

Hours were then spent helping injured people ease their pain with what little she knew of healing. Tauriel missed Maein, because she knew that she would save these people much better than herself.

After a while, she caught sight of Legolas talking to Bard. She listened in on their conversation, and Legolas was warning Bard of how he wasn’t the only one trying to get to that mountain.

She caught up to him when he walked away. “You saw something last night while following those orcs, didn’t you?”

He was still walking in the opposite direction of the mountain, which meant he was probably planning to go somewhere.

“I noticed their leader Bolg, he is known to be the spawn of Azog the defiler. I followed them to the end of Laketown, and there was a ride waiting for him. I noticed the direction they walked in, and their symbol. It was one I had not seen in a long time.” Legolas took a deep breath, and Tauriel showed worry for what he was speaking about.

“It was the symbol of Gundabad.” He said finally, and Tauriel was startled.

“Gundabad?”

Just then there was Feren, Thranduil’s chief captain, on a horse riding toward them. “Legolas, your king wants you home.”

Legolas nodded, and signaled for Tauriel to follow. “Come Tauriel.” He said in his professional, yet commanding tone.

“Tauriel is banished.” Feren said firmly.

This made Tauriel’s heart drop. She knew this would have happened. But she knew she couldn’t say anything for defense of going back. Not now. It didn’t stop her from being upset with Thranduil though. Then again, she pushed her limits when Legolas couldn’t get her to come back.

Legolas stopped in his footsteps, his jaw going from fallen, back to his mouth. “I will not go back without her. Tell my father that.” He turned to her, but Tauriel was slightly panicking. She was causing this, and suddenly regret filled her again.

“Legolas, this is an order from your king.” She tried to reason.

“He may be my king, and this may be his order, but I will not abandon you. Not until I know why.” At that Feren raised his eyebrows in interest.

“So there is a reason you left?” He asked.

Tauriel’s dread and regret for everything rose again. Her endeavors meant nothing at the moment. She remembered the sole reason she left. It was enough, and she hoped Thranduil would understand without clarification. But clearly he didn’t.

“Tell my father that Tauriel is not a traitor. She has a reason for leaving, but she cannot voice it to you.” Feren left, and Legolas turned to the anxious Tauriel.

“Ride with me to Gundabad.” He said, grabbing her shoulders.

Tauriel nodded. “I will tell you soon. I just need to figure out how, in my mind.” She said quietly. Tears streamed down her face suddenly, and she just needed some peace.

They rode out, and the only thing on Tauriel’s mind, was Thranduil.

* * *

 

Thraduil was riding out amongst his army, when Feren met up with him at the shores of Esgaroth. He wasn’t surprised that he returned alone.

“My lord, I bring you news of what I saw and heard while over there.”

Thranduil nodded, still wondering why Legolas didn’t come back to him. What was Tauriel doing to him that he chose to stay with her and defy him? He was still assuming the worst.

“The people of Lake Town are in great need of aid.”

Thranduil looked behind him and showcased the supplies he had upon him. “I am providing it, a small offer for their help in fighting against the dwarves. I wanted to be prepared. Is that all?”

Feren shook his head. “Tauriel has a reason for leaving. She didn’t tell me, but I think Legolas knows, and he stayed with her presumably for the reason. When I asked, she was near tears. I do not know why.”

Thranduil exhaled shortly, and he tugged the reigns of his elk. “I will not believe a word until I hear something from her, or my son.” He didn’t really want to think of Tauriel right now and more so the thought of Tauriel crying. It was eating away at him, and he wanted this to end.

They reached Dale the next day, and Thranduil met with the man named Bard. He was grateful for his aid, but Thranduil contradicted Bard with his real purpose for coming.

Bard set out to reason the dwarves into paying their fair share of the mountain treasures that they were promised. Thranduil only chuckled as he watched him go and come back, still riding his elk.

When he came back with the news that Thorin would not listen, Thranduil was not surprised. He set up a tent and took down his armor for the night.

“I saw your son earlier. He was with your guard captain named Tauriel.”

That got his attention, and he turned to him with curious eyes. “How do you know Tauriel?” He asked.

Bard smiled and shifted in his chair. “She saved my daughter’s life last summer, and just two nights ago when the dragon attacked, she got my children to safety, and back to me. I owe her immensely.”

At hearing Tauriel was in fact doing noble deeds, Thranduil’s temperament lightened a little. At this point he just wanted to see her, and know if with any luck she was here, and she would find him. “Do you know if she is here?”

Bard shook his head, and it disappointed Thranduil. “They rode off. I do not know where.”

At this Thranduil questioned why Tauriel was still absent from him. He admitted that he did yearn for her. He felt a bit heartbroken at the fact that everywhere he went that was her direction, she was elsewhere. What was she running from?

The moment of pondering only lasted a second though, as he remembered where he was, and why he was there.

* * *

 

Tauriel and Legolas reached Gundabad by midday. They observed that indeed there was activity going on, and they would wait till nightfall for cover.

“These are bad lands Tauriel…” Legolas said. He then proceeded to tell her about how this was where his mother died in another age. He stated how Thranduil doesn’t speak of it and he does not remember anything about his mother.

By that time, Tauriel had finally found the right words to say to Legolas, but they would not be easy. She turned to him, her eyes serious. “I am ready to tell you why I left now.” She started slowly.

He raised his eyebrows in interest.

“I am… in love with your father. It drove me mad, for months. Being in a position where I had to constantly see him, and sometimes fight with him didn’t help either. When he announced to you that no one was to enter or leave the kingdom, I got so scared of losing my mind.” She stopped, because her voice was breaking. She knew she couldn’t make too much sound, for alarm of giving them away.

Legolas did not get mad, as she feared. He put his hand on her shoulder and gripped it tightly. “Tauriel… It’s alright, I understand.”

Tears streamed down her face. “Hearing that he banished me and called me a traitor didn’t help either. I managed to keep it in until now. I’ve done so much. But what is it for Legolas? What is my purpose?”

“Your purpose is to help people. Your reason for leaving is not selfish or traitorous as my father would think, but Tauriel, from the day you signed on to be a captain you swore an oath. You swore you would protect the realm.” Legolas was probably the only one who could be sensible while consoling.

“Isn’t that what I am doing? Why should I be limited to just protecting one place, when I can protect more? Legolas, if I had stayed in the hall hiding from danger, and trying to come to my sense with my feelings, I would have lost myself.”

“I understand. I assume my father doesn’t know of your feelings does he?” He was taking this better than she thought. She shook her head.

“The only other one who knows about this is Maein, and the weirdest thing about that is she even tried to get me to be with another guy, and I tried way too hard to give my affection to him. But with your father, it’s so different…” She stopped, because while he seemed to be okay with what was happening, she didn’t want to go into any more detail about his father.

“Do you have any plans on going back then?” He was still seriously apprehensive, and trying to fathom what to do with this knowledge.

To his dismay though, Tauriel shook her head. “I am banished, what can I do? Tell him?”

“You could try.”

“I don’t think I have it in me to do that. I may be able to tell your father anything else, but that I don’t know if I can do.” She sighed and looked at the dark lands before her, suddenly remembering what they were doing.

“We shall talk more about this later.” She said nothing more after that, because her heart just felt heavy from all the events that were happening.

* * *

 

It was evening at Dale for Thranduil, and the wizard known to him as Mithrandir; but others as Gandalf, had shown up to deliver the news of orcs coming their way. Thranduil talked him down, saying that orcs showing up were nonsense, as if saying that would make it less true. For the moment, he did not see orcs, and he desperately wanted it to stay that way.

The three males were quiet in the tent for a while, and then a hobbit showed up with the Arkenstone in order to prevent fighting and negotiate. Thranduil was entranced by the glowing white gem, and he wondered if this was the unexpectedly right event that would prevent fighting after all.

Night grew darker and Bard had retired to bed, but Thranduil stayed up, wandering outside for a while.

In solitude, Thranduil’s mood did lighten with his hope that Tauriel would return to him. He believed that everything will work out one way or another. But something dark still existed about the premonition of the next day, and it kept Thranduil from being completely calm for the rest of the night.

The next morning, the exchange did not go well. In fact, everyone witnessed how mad Thorin Oakenshield looked above them. To make matters worse, Dain Ironfoot showed his face as well. He was definitely worse than Thorin.

They turned to each other, preparing to fight. But something rumbled near them. Thranduil’s eyes grew wide.

His feeling of unexpectedly wrong showed its hand instead of right.

Were-worms emerged from the ground, making the presence of orcs known. This was not what Thranduil wanted at all. Everything left his mind in that moment, and he was prepared for war. When he was in this state, the only thing on his mind was survival; for he and his people.

But he knew that even if they fled now, he couldn’t save everyone.

So his army jumped over the Ironfoot army and began fighting first. After a while the orcs were growing closer to him, and he started fighting as well. He was slaying orcs left and right from his elk with ferocity. It went on like this for a long time, and eventually he was growing tired.

Then more orcs appeared, and started heading toward the city.

As he rode toward the city and entered its grounds, his elk was slain, so now he was left to fight on foot. This only increased his determination to survive though. He would not let other thoughts distract him from taking down every orc in sight.

He feared that this would never end. But he would keep fighting until he drew his last breath. This he swore.

* * *

 

Night fell at Gundabad. During which time Tauriel managed to get some rest. Legolas knew she needed it.

When she woke up, she realized that a lot of time had passed. “We should start moving now.” She said to him quietly.

Then finally, bats swarmed around them, and they hid.

“These bats are bred for only one purpose.” Legolas said. Right after, they heard marching, and the cries of orcs. They looked down, and saw a good number of them marching out.

“We must warn the others.”

“We may be too late.”

They ran back to their horse, and made sure to ride back unseen. Tauriel’s heart was racing, and she feared for everyone at Dale and Erebor. They would be seriously outnumbered and outmatched.

They rode through the night, and reached Dale by morning. When they got there they discovered there was already fighting. They come upon dead bodies of men, dwarves, orcs, and elves.

They both gasped. Tauriel’s heart started beating higher and harder. Thranduil was here, and she knew why.

After a while of walking around, trying to find someone, Maein stumbled upon them. She was in battle armor and she looked like she had been a bit dirtied, but otherwise fine. Tauriel’s heart dropped in relief, and she ran up to her friend.

“Oh Tauriel, so much has happened. I don’t even know where to start.”

“Where is my father?” Legolas asked.

Maein stiffened, and she gave them a worried look. “I last saw him fighting many orcs furiously in the town, but night fell, and everything was just quiet. But the battle is restarting, and we are down by a lot.”

They did indeed hear the sounds of war starting to rise again, but Dale was still quiet for the most part.

“Tauriel, there is something that I have to tell you.” Maein’s face was still the same, and it didn’t help Tauriel at all.

“I… told the king about your feelings.”

“What?!”

Tauriel was really worried now. He knew of her feelings. “When did you tell him?” She was trying not to be angry, but it was hard to do. She knew though, that Maein meant well.

“I told him after you left. Please hear me to the end. He was very much in denial about it, but I talked to him again, and I think he might be coming around. Just don’t do anything reckless please.”

Tauriel’s head was spinning.

Before anyone could say anything else, they heard the sound of an elvish horn. It was the signal to call the entire company. Legolas and Maein were concerned, but Tauriel knew exactly what she was going to do.

“He is not leaving. Not now. There are more orcs coming!”

She quickly sprinted off from the two, determined, yet afraid about what she was going to do next.

It could either go unexpectedly wrong, or unexpectedly right.


	9. Strange and New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys prepare for my longest chapter yet. It has lots of angst, but the end of it is definitely lighter. I rewrote this chapter so many times because I wanted it to be really good. So this is the finish product of that. I also wanted to say that I was really pleased with the response I got last chapter, so I really hope you like this one. It is now time to say that I do not own any of these people or this story, and it's not like the second half of BOFTA because the canon version doesn't fit with this fic. But nonetheless I hope you like the alterations, and as always, please let me know what you think. Alright I'll let you get to reading, hope you like it! :3

The night had been awful for Thranduil. He waited impatiently in a quiet corner of Dale for it to be morning. By the time it came he had seen just how many he had lost as he wandered through. It broke his heart. The gems were no longer worth it anymore. Neither were stopping orcs or most importantly, defending dwarves.

He found Feren, and ordered him to recall his company, and even when Gandalf tried to send his army for more fighting elsewhere, he did not listen. Nothing mattered to him anymore, except going home.

Just as he was about to reach the outskirts of Dale, Tauriel was there, standing in his way. Of all the times she could have appeared before him, it was now. He was not in his best reasoning, but this was far worse than what a bit of wine did to him.

“You will go no further.” She told him confidently. This only vexed him further, but he felt something frequently wounding his heart as he looked at her and took in the scene.

“Get out of my way.” He sneered.

She was near tears while looking at him, and he knew why. His heart was aching to see her do this.

“You will not turn away, not this time.”

His fears were coming alive. He didn’t want to do anything to her. On the inside he was beseeching her to end whatever she was about to do. But he didn’t show it on his face.

“Move away, now!” She didn’t, and the hand he held his sword in was twitching.

“If you leave the dwarves will die!”

“Yes, they will die. Today, tomorrow, one year hence…”

Her mutiny didn’t change no matter what he said. Why was she continuing to defy him? He wanted this moment to be over. It was collapsing him inside to do this.

As if challenging him by standing in his way wasn’t enough, she aimed her bow at him within the next instant. It was clear now what was happening to them both. It was their most fiery dispute yet. What had happened to their bond that had built so much in these past months? Then again, it was always shaky from the moment she started asking and inquiring things of him. This wood-elf had so much power in her. And now her fire had burned into something wild an uncontrollable, just as he also feared. Every amount of ice he had tried to apply simply wasn’t enough.

“You never listen to me! Why don’t you ever listen?!” Her voice was breaking, and he saw that her hand was quaking. At this he found his clarity again.

Around him he could hear the sounds of war and they were driving him mad. He raised his blade and shattered her bow to two pieces. The clatter they made on the ground was unnerving. The look she gave him was flabbergasting. He did not want to do this, but he gave her no choice.

“Your impudence has gone too far! Do you know what happens to people who defy me and lie about their loyalty?” He put the tip of his sword to her neck, and kept his chilling gaze completely on her baffled expression.

This moment lasted a good long while, until another sword eased his down suddenly. “Enough father!” He turned to see Legolas. All the pieces of his heart were stabbing into him again and again. He looked down to take a breath and think about what he had just done. The rage that seethed within him had cooled as he did, but it was too late for anything else to happen.

Legolas only went to Tauriel, who let out the biggest sigh of relief, but she looked broken. “Come Tauriel. I will go with you.” They retreated before his eyes. He didn’t get the chance to say anything more.

A moment later he saw Maein trying to follow them, but he didn’t want anyone else to think that disobeying what he commanded was something anyone could do and get away with. Tauriel certainly wasn’t going to get away with it. He despised everything he was doing.

“You will not follow them!” He roared after her.

“You’re just going to let them go?” She turned to him with worried eyes.

“Get back in line!” He shouted.

For once, Maein did not say anything else, and he felt atrocious. It didn’t dissuade him from his course though. He ordered Feren and his army to retreat. Then he followed the path of Legolas and Tauriel. Although what he had just done to Tauriel was going to have a large effect on her after the battle, but he still wanted an explanation from her, so that his heart would finally have closure.

* * *

 

As Tauriel was running, tears streamed her eyes. She didn’t know what she was doing back there, or why she did it. She wanted to collapse on the ground back there. Somehow, she was still going.

Reaching the place where the dwarves were, she snapped into a focused mode. There was no time for grieving at the sight of danger. That was one of the things she liked about having her skills in combat.

She killed a few orcs in her path. She wanted to get out of there though, and away from the grief and thick air that had nothing but death hanging in it. The end was near though, and she swore she would stay strong until that point.

Looking up, she caught sight of Kili, and he was fighting quite well. It relieved her, but it also distracted her. Especially when the orc leader named Bolg hit her from behind in surprise.

She held up against him for a good while, but she was losing. He had caught her by surprise, and the injury affected her. It didn’t help that she was in a life-threatening event caused by the person she loved moments ago. Now her life was vulnerable yet again. Her will to live was fading with this attack too. It was as if she was welcoming her end.

Tauriel was on the ground, preparing for her bereavement, but soon Kili was there, defending her. But the orc was superior to Kili, and he started losing as well.

She found the duress to get up again, but she kept getting knocked down each time she fought. It didn’t help that her only weapons were small daggers too. Without a real weapon, she had little strength, and her agility was weakened with the wound.

She got knocked to the edge, and Kili struggled with Bolg, but he was overpowered, and the orc prepared to stab his chest.

Tauriel found one of her daggers on the ground and threw it at Bolg’s chest, piercing him, and it caused his stab stagger down to Kili’s stomach instead. Kili cried out in agony, and so did she. It was excruciating to watch.

The orc released the limp and nearly lifeless Kili, and went back over to Tauriel, who had shot up onto him one last time, and pushed them both off the edge completely, sending them tumbling opposite directions. Her tumble was worse though, and the breath had been whacked out of her. She thought she was going to meet her demise finally as she heard the dense footsteps approaching.

But his feet soared over her, and she looked to the side to see that Legolas was now fighting him.

It took a while, but she found her breath, and went back up to where Kili lay. Her breath and her heart were heavy. It was known that elves could die of grief, and she feared this would be her case at the moment. She couldn’t bare the weight of her defeat and disillusionment.

She held Kili in her lap, and looked into his eyes. With whatever strength he had left, he used to bring his hand to the inners of his coat, and from it, he produced a small pouch. She gasped, because it was glowing from the inside.

“Thank you for saving my life, even if it was for a few more days. My debt has been paid now, in full.” He whispered in a hoarse voice, while placing the pouch in her hand.

“No, no this was no debt. You owed me nothing. I was stupid to ask this of you… I was stupid to let my guard down. If I hadn’t… you would have lived.” Her voice was breaking. Nonetheless, he gave her a smile. “You deserve the best Tauriel. You cry today, but I see you smiling tomorrow.”

After that, he said no more, because the life had faded out of him.

She was shaking violently now, and she couldn’t handle it. She couldn’t handle what leaving her home has done. Was there any good from leaving at all?

She calmed herself down just slightly, and she opened the pouch.

Inside it, were white gems, and a necklace. This was why she left, and what favor Kili had done for her. She completed her original task, but at what cost? She lost everything. What was left for her now? Her eyes were now foggy with tears as her mind spun with the thought of nothing.

She heard footsteps coming to her, and she looked up to see Legolas, astonished at what he saw.

“Why did he have those? They belong to—“

“I asked him for them. This is where he came in. I wanted to get close to one of them, and he happened to like me from the start. And when I saw and heard about his injury, I knew that I could save him, in exchange for this.” She kept her cool while explaining everything, but she stared down at the exquisite piece of jewelry.

She held up the pouch to him. “Take it from me, and give it to your father.”

To her dismay, he shook his head.

“It is your task. You set out to do it, now complete it Tauriel.” She hated that he was practical even in the gravest of times.

She shuddered, the image of his sword at her neck was flowing through her mind vividly, and she crumpled before Legolas. “I cannot do it… I feel like a fool, trying to stand up to him, thinking I could reason with him even though he knew my weakness.”

He knelt down before her. “Tauriel, do not let anyone or anything dowse your spirit. You have determination like no other, and I know what you’ve been through. Don’t let this be your downfall. Love is not a weakness, and it certainly isn’t your weakness. It is your greatest strength. When you told me of your feelings, I felt something there in your voice, and your heart. Even if you were hesitant, you admitted it to me. I know now how dedicated and noble you are for my father. If you must know what would have happened if I hadn’t stepped in earlier, it would have just been you being a prisoner. No true physical harm would have come to you.”

With that, she looked up. Her eyes were clearing out the fog, and she took some deep breaths. “I thought that doing this might help me in my doom. I did more damage than saving though.” She looked down into Kili’s face, and her eyes were watering up again. “I might have saved him.” She said gently.

“You did save him. Tauriel, don’t let this death be in vain. ” He responded.

They were briefly interrupted by dwarves, who had taken Kili away, and that left them alone. She was standing after they left. She took more deep breaths, and tears were still falling from her eyes, but they were lighter.

“Will you come with me to find my father?” He asked.

“I can’t do it Legolas.”

He came to her then, and put his hands on her shoulders to look at her directly. His eyes were sincere. She had never seen him like this.

“You can do this. Finish your task, and then tell him yourself how you really feel.” He then took a deep breath, preparing for what he was about to say next. “I want you to take care of him while I am away. I trust you.”

Her eyes grew wide. She didn’t expect this. If Legolas left, Thranduil would not be in any good way. “What do you mean?” She knew the answer, she just wanted an explanation.

“This journey has made me realize something. It was partly what you talked about back when you first left. This world is getting darker, and I have skills that would be useful in defending it. I do not want to miss out on the action.” He had a small smile when he finished his last sentence. It lit up a small piece of Tauriel’s heart.

“So that means I have to miss out as well? Let’s not forget I am banished.”

“I will have him talk to you. If he knows of your feelings, then surely he will listen.”

She doesn’t even know if he will forgive her with the things she has done. Putting her bow at him did indicate disloyalty, but she did not mean to do anything she did back there. After much pondering, she finally made her decision.

“Alright Legolas, for you I will do it. Just promise us both, that you will return.” She said finally.

He nodded. “The next time we see each other, things will be better.” As he stepped back he gave her a friendly smile, but it did not help her anymore. “I will leave you now, but Tauriel, find my father, and tell him how you feel.”

Her eyes started watering again. She knew she had to do it, but the thought just scared her. She was good at fighting, but when it came to emotion, she only knew how to run away.

He left after saying goodbye, and all she could do was look down at the pouch. She did not want to move. It was as if she had suddenly turned into a heavy stone. Though her mood was lighter, the grief still devoured her. Her minor injuries seemed bigger, and she slumped to the ground, trying to find her will again, to move.

* * *

 

Thranduil reached the area where he had seen his son and former guard captain go, his eyes filled with worry. He didn’t want to come across their dead bodies; he wanted to see them alive.

Thankfully he came across Legolas, and his heartbeat made a steadier motion. But Legolas didn’t share the relief he had on his face.

He told him that he couldn’t go back, and Thranduil accepted it. He even told him where he should go. With that, Legolas walked past him.

“Legolas, your mother loved you, more than anything, more than life itself.”

It pained him to talk of her, but he hoped that by the time Legolas returned, he was ready to speak of her more. Legolas just nodded though, and Thranduil had to hold back the tears threatening to come.

“Father, I know what Tauriel did was wrong, but, she is loyal to you. More than you think.” He motioned his head behind his father, indicating Thranduil to go that way. Then he walked away.

When he walked out to the clearing, he saw her sitting with her back towards him, her long copper hair flowing elegantly in the breeze. She looked very wild and radiant, but he didn’t feel it from her at all.

He walked closer. “Are you ready to give me your explanation?”

He knew she heard him, because she sighed with her entire body. But she turned to him, and he saw that her cheeks were dry but stained with tear trails.

She tried to stand with great difficulty, and he could see how much she was quivering. She was about to fall back down, but he quickly rushed to her aid. Even though he hadn’t heard anything confirming her goal from her yet, it was natural instinct that he would help her.

Once she stood she stepped back from him. She took his hand with one of hers, and with the other she dropped a pouch in it.

He didn’t even need to look inside to know what was in there. And he didn’t care to. The glow and the weight of the pouch had told him just enough. Tauriel set out to retrieve his beloved wife’s gems and necklace.

Looking up with wide eyes, he realized just how foolish he had been. Tauriel had surprised him beyond words, and now he understood much more. Her love was true, and he had not done anything good to her in all these months. He had only doubted her, shouted at her, and even banished her under false assumptions.

“I have loved you for a long time, and I felt doomed for it. I ran from my feelings, but it did them no better. I missed you, and I kept thinking that doing this would give me closure. My heart isn’t closed though…” He saw her eyes glisten, and he was breaking to hear this.

He slowly lifted his hand to touch her cheek, but she faltered and stepped away. He suddenly remembered why.

Putting a sword to your best guard captain’s neck was in no way affectionate.

“Do not be afraid.” He said quietly and with a quiver in his tone. “Oh Tauriel, I have been a fool. Please, forgive me.”

He actually knelt down to her, which was something he would never do for anyone, but a person he truly loved.

“My lord, please stand up. It is I who is asking for forgiveness, even though I do not deserve it.” Tauriel said.

He stood, and after a moment of silence, he finally reached for her cheek again. This time, she let him touch it. He could see how he still frightened her, because she was still shaking. He responded to that by pulling her to him and feeling her warmth. She let out a ragged breath against him, and he stroked her hair to calm her down.

“I never wanted to hurt you. I never would have, because I have love for you too.” He pulled her away to look into her eyes. “When you left, I was going to seek you out and tell you of my feelings.”

“Here I thought you could never return them. What about the bond you had to your wife?” She looked up at him, immediately worrying again.

          “My wife is long gone. I do remember her yes, but not in the way I used to. She is only a horrifying image that haunts my dreams. I never thought it was possible to love again, until you.” He recalled the day she had been brought in from the elven town she came from. She was the equivalent of a child at that time, and she was so afraid.

But he remembered the first time he saw her face light up, and it was because of him.

He planted a soft kiss on her forehead. “You have done for me, what no one else has dared or thought to do. I forgive you.”

He pulled her away and looked into her eyes, and the flames that resided in them slowly started up again. They were hesitant and small, but that’s not what he wanted. He looked at her lips, absently biting the inside of his own upon looking at them.

He finally felt it right to lean down and kiss her, so he did.

It started soft and tentative, but after a while their mouths were in sync, furthering the moment that had been long overdue. Tauriel wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down more. To her disappointment though, he broke the kiss. Their embrace held up though.

          “I do not know when my feelings for you began. They may have always been there, dormant from my thoughts.” He admitted.

          “This is very strange and new to me.” She said quietly.

          His hands moved further down her back, and she let out a small sound when he touched the bottom with his right hand. At hearing her discomfort, he immediately moved his hand away.

          “What happened to you?” He asked. His eyes filled with worry as he looked down to her face.

          “One of the orc leaders took me by surprise…” She then recounted her entire journey. She told him how she got close to the dwarf in the hopes that he would help her, and then when he was injured, she set out to Laketown to save him. The pieces had all come together finally. He was relieved at that.

          They soon saw that their daylight was fading, and they finally retreated from the Ravenhill back to other company. He was holding her hand as they did so, and his world was slowly piecing back together. He was getting peace with Tauriel at last.

* * *

 

          When Thranduil and Tauriel reached Dale, they saw that it was really busy with elves and humans working together to rebuild what they had temporarily set up. Tauriel was sad when Thranduil let go of her hand.

          Feren went up to them, and looked at both his king and the former guard captain with confusion. Thranduil stepped forward, regaining his regal form.

          “Tauriel is no traitor to us. I am pardoning her slight act of defiance, because she has retrieved my jewels. But let everyone here know, that I will not tolerate her behavior again like this, and the news of this act does not leave Dale.”

          She didn’t know how to feel at his statement, but she decided to just accept it. He wasn’t going to go out and tell everyone right away that he was in love with her. She understood his position.

          Feren nodded. “What are we going to do now?” He asked.

          Thranduil looked at Tauriel. “Find her a healer. She has been wounded.”

          He didn’t need to though, because Maein had seen them in the distance and immediately went over to them. Tauriel looked at Thranduil, and he gave her a nod. She left him with a bow after that, and over to Maein. It was saddening to leave him, because there was so much more between them they needed to figure out. But that would come later.

          “We need to talk in private, and I have wounds that need healing.” Tauriel said to her friend, who was more than relieved to see her looking well.

          Maein led her to one of the buildings that was more secluded and at the edge of the city. There she had her own private healing station, and her husband Merenor was sitting on one of the stools she had in there. His arm and back were injured, but he was otherwise fine. Tauriel was relieved at that.

          “Merenor knows about the situation… I hope you don’t mind.” She said nervously, but Tauriel shook her head.

          “I am glad that you two are both safe. I am very sorry I left.” Tauriel then felt the weight of her exhaustion. Maein sat her on the bed and began to look at her wounds.

          “So how did he come to forgive you after that stunt you pulled?” Maein asked while Tauriel began to strip some of her clothing. It felt refreshing to finally pull off the layers she had been wearing nonstop for quite some days now. She then recounted her story again as Maein was cleaning and tending to all her wounds.

          The whole situation was still strange to Tauriel. She had done so much in these days, and it all felt unreal; especially the part where she and Thranduil actually confessed their feelings to one another, after she had aimed her bow at him.

          “So what will happen between you two now?” Maein asked.

          “I have no idea. He acted very stern when we got back here, so I imagine he won’t be talking of this strange thing loudly soon. I will wait and see what he says when we get back.” Tauriel really wasn’t sure how this relationship was going to work. She really didn’t deserve anything she was getting. But she was also secretly relishing in it, despite the events that had just happened this day alone.

          After a while, Maein had fully healed the wounds to the best of her ability, though Tauriel wasn’t getting back into action anytime soon. Getting home with a nice warm bath would definitely do the trick for the rest. Tauriel dressed in one of her own gowns after everything was cleaned. Maein was clever enough to bring one along.

          Night fell, and she retreated from Maein’s private building to breathe in comfortable solitude. She doesn’t remember the last time she was alone away from her home. All she wanted to do now though, was be there. Her sense of adventure had gone away with this trip. Maybe it was because so much happened, and it took a toll on her. Or maybe she knew that her true place was her home in Mirkwood, with the king she loved with all of her heart.

* * *

 

          Thranduil wasn’t sleeping at all. The temporary home he had claimed was near the edge of the city, so he stepped outside for a moment. While wandering he saw Tauriel. She was walking through one of the alleys. He quickly grabbed her and took her back to his private room, making sure they were unseen.

          She looked at him startled and a bit scared, but when she realized who he was, she sighed. He wasted no time in planting his lips on hers again. The feeling was strange and new, but he wanted it more than anything else.

          Her response was a gasp. He took that opportunity with her open mouth to deepen the kiss. His arms were around her upper back, and his fingertips were placed on the bare part of it. He felt her shiver.

          After a while they pulled away, and he guided them to his resting mat on the floor. There, he placed kisses all over her face. He could feel her heartbeat rising, and she was panting softly.

          “My lord, someone could walk in any moment.” She tried to protest.

          “Say my name Tauriel.” He responded very languidly in between kisses.

          He could feel her hesitation, and his next action was to trail his lips along her jawline, and he felt her body react in vibrations. It pleased him that he was having an effect on her. She had so much effect on him in other ways that this was only fair.

          “Thranduil.” She said finally with just the right amount of volume and certainty. She put her hands around his neck and arched into his kisses. She even placed one at the top of his head.

          He didn’t want this moment to end, and if they were home he would have gone farther, despite feeling how hesitant Tauriel still was. He laid her down and hovered above her, putting this memory of their first night together into his mind; the way her face looked in moonlight was a sight to be seen. He had the pleasure of experiencing it.

          “How is it that you have captured my heart, Tauriel? Where have you put it?” He whispered, his hand catching hold of hers.

          At that, she gave him a small smile. “I could ask you the same thing.” That was her only response.

          He went to kiss her lips again as a response, and he let his body ease down onto hers, but she was still wounded, and he heard her small cry into his lips. He immediately rolled to the side.

          “Did Maein not heal you?” He asked her curiously. He didn’t recall her wounds being too terrible, but she winced.

          “She did as best she could, but I still have bruises that won’t heal. She was limited on her supply too.” She responded. Thranduil hoped he wasn’t pushing her too far by what he was going to do next.

          “Where are the wounds?” He asked.

          She pointed to the places; her lower back, her sides, and the other side of her stomach.

          “Can you trust me on what I am about to say?”

          She nodded.

          He took a deep breath. “Please show me the wounds. I will turn away so that you can cover your femininity.” He winced at the last word. It was odd how nervous he suddenly got. Her body was not new to him, but he guessed it was the thought of seeing it with unnatural marks given to her by a creature he despised more than dwarves.

          To his relief, she didn’t wait for him to turn away. She slipped out of the top part of her dress, to reveal her chest was covered with bandages. But he gasped when he saw her dark stomach. He quickly pulled away the rest of the silk, and gazed at the dark spots in horror. There were even some on her legs and feet. It was obvious they were improved, but not to a good point.

          He put his hand gently on the left side of her stomach where the darkest spot was, and he spoke a healing prayer softly. She cried out softly as the warmth shot within her, and the dark mark was starting to fade. He even went to the length of kissing her stomach gently. She was shivering at his touch.

          He continued this method everywhere else. Her body was warm with embarrassment by the time he was done.

          “So it was you who healed this after all.” She pointed to the scarring of the poison wound that happened many moons ago. He grimaced at seeing it there. He remembered when it was fresh. She brought him out of the horrid image quickly by placing her hand on his cheek. “It’s alright now.” She whispered quietly.

For the first time she initiated a kiss, pulling her slightly healed body to his. It was only then, that he held her there as tight as he could. He knew he couldn’t hurt her, and he wanted to make sure she wouldn’t run from him now. There was no going back from any of this. But he no longer felt any hesitation from her, as her nearly bare self was completely enveloped in him, giving him what he needed and wanted.

They didn’t sleep at all that night, they were too busy exploring each other’s bodies in the most intimate way they could without making one or the other emit too much noise from what they were doing.

The next morning, they were present for the funerals of the dwarves, but they left before the coronation of Dain. Thranduil made sure to give his best regards. He had also made plans with Bard to help rebuild Dale shortly before leaving too.

He wasn’t near Tauriel at all during these events, because they both knew he had a reputation to keep. Despite that, all the elves present swore to keep her act of defiance a secret. The menacing look he wore when stating so was enough to keep anyone quiet.

On the way home, he felt the weight of his precious gems, given to him by his most trusted guard captain, and now, lover. He swore never again to doubt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you guys liked this chapter, and now I am going to take this moment to say that although this couple is finally kinda together, the story isn't over yet. That's right, I am going to be writing a sequel! It is going to happen after I write one more chapter on this fic that kinda wraps up this story, but sets things up for the next. For the most part the action will be over, and there is definitely going to be more drama and angst. So I really hope everyone will read one more chapter and continue reading with the sequel. (I promise this isn't an April Fool's day joke.) Anyway, I will have the next chapter soon, so look forward to that :3


	10. Never Leave Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, prepare for my longest chapter yet. It is filled with fluff and smut towards the end, so you have been officially warned. Speaking of smut... This is like the first time I have ever written anything so adult themed, so it's probably not that great, but hopefully in the sequel I will be able to do it better. Along with all that stuff, there will be hints about what my sequel is going to address. Now before you read, I want to say thank you to everyone who has followed and reviewed. I look forward to hearing what you guys think about this chapter, so without further ado, here is the last chapter of this fic :)

Upon entering the halls of Mirkwood again, Tauriel was relieved at last. Even though she wasn’t directly by Thranduil’s side as she set foot upon the glorious halls, it was enough just to be back.

“Looks like you fulfilled your promise.” Maein said, making Tauriel remember the way she abruptly left. It made her heart grow slightly heavier, because it occurred to her that things would never be the same since then. Nonetheless, she gave her friend a smile.

The other elves that had stayed at the kingdom were happy upon the return of everyone who had survived. Tauriel was happy when she saw loved ones reuniting, and she felt bad for the others who were sad to see that some of their loved ones didn’t make it back. When they laid eyes on Tauriel, they greeted her with hesitation. She held her head high though, and smiled at all of them. She had to assure her fellow elves that everything was okay. But even she wasn’t so sure how people would perceive her now.

They didn’t relax until Thranduil stated later why she had been allowed to come back. Even then though, some still hesitated at being too comfortable with her.

There were festivities of course, but Tauriel wanted no part in them. On her way out, she ran into Lady Rainil, who of course stood in her way. She knew that nothing good was going to come out of her mouth.

“Aren’t you the little perfect guard captain? Going and getting the king’s jewels for him. Tell me, why did you do that?” The high pitched tone in the lady’s voice irked her.

“My reasons and motives are none of your concern.” She knew that wasn’t a good answer, but she just wasn’t up for giving them.

“Why are you leaving the festivities then?”

“Because I just want to be alone and at peace, I will not have anyone keep me from it anymore. I have suffered great losses because of this war.”

“Losses like your dwarf lover?”

“I don’t know what you have heard my lady, but I was never in love with that dwarf. Do me a favor and stop making silly assumptions. I would actually rather have those rumors ended right now. There are things far worse to focus on than gossip about me.” She felt something starting up inside her, and she needed to get out now, but Lady Rainil was still gazing at her with a smug look on her face.

“What else is everyone supposed to think? There are lots of people that envy you now Tauriel. You get away with way too much. I hope you know that. What are you going to do about that?”

Lady Rainil knew that she had Tauriel exactly where she wanted her. She had to be careful of what she said. Despite that, she could feel her emotions rising fast. The people behind her were grieving for the loved ones they lost, and yet this councilwoman was questioning her to no end about her personal endeavors.

“That is a question yet to be answered. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to be alone. Now.”

“But I am not don-“

“Put your questions to rest! I am tired and I need to be alone!”

When the lady made no reply, Tauriel quickly walked past her. She let out a small breath once she was at a good enough distance outside. All she wanted was solitude at the moment. That little outburst she had just now was a bit uncalled for, but it was necessary.

She heard the sounds of the party really starting up, but she wasn’t feeling any of the usual vibe she usually had at elven parties. Celebrating was something elves did to forget, but Tauriel couldn’t forget what she had done. She still regretted pointing her bow at Thranduil, and she always would no matter how many times he would tell her it was okay.

She went straight to her room. Going to the tree would lead to Thranduil following her and finding her there, and she didn’t want to see him. If she did, she would just feel guilty for everything she did all over again. When it came down to the core reason of her sorrow, it was just her being fearful, and alone. She missed Legolas deeply. The event of her small journey flashed through her head, and when Kili came to her mind, the tears finally began to pour. His dead face was a reminder of what she botched.

Even though she was buried in grief, she managed to not be so loud in her crying until she got into her room for the first time in days. After she closed the door behind her gently, she threw down her equipment and guard clothes, and then plummeted herself face forward into her bed. Her weeps were loud, but muffled by her pillow. This was what she needed. It continued for quite some time until they finally slowed into soft whimpers and gasps. She was trying so hard to breathe and calm down because she knew she had to eventually.

Sleep overcame her before she did.

She felt something warm appear next to her. Strong arms draped around her. She instinctively made herself comfortable in them. They lifted her, and she felt herself being pressed against another body. She opened her eyes to find a hooded Thranduil was now sitting under her in her bed. He placed a kiss on her head.

“Please, do not avoid me.” He said sincerely.

“I wasn’t trying to…”

She pulled his arms off her and turned to face him on his lap. Being like this with him was so different, but at the same time, a relief. There was no longer that overbearing tension they had when going to report about something. Their troubles with their feelings were over, but with that, new troubles arose. They didn’t voice them, because they didn’t want to think of them.

“I just wanted some solitude, to let the worst of my tears out.” Tauriel said after some time. It was true she felt better, and with him here now, she was even more so.

“Are you ready to forget now?” He asked, while touching her face and letting her feel his warmth. She nodded.

He pulled her close and began kissing her slowly and passionately. One hand snaked around her back and the other entangled in her hair. He pulled her as close to him as possible, without being too forceful. In that moment nothing else mattered. Her troubles were swallowed up by the long and everlasting kisses he gave her.

After a while he broke apart slightly, and nibbled on her lower lip. She emitted a squeak that had never come out of her before. He broke from her mouth and she gasped as his moved to the places that he had discovered were her weak points. She was tingling as he fluttered kisses along her jawline. They made her whimper, especially when his mouth lingered on the base of her neck. The experience was even more blissful than their first night together.

It pleased her to hear him groaning as he kept kissing and nibbling her neck.

“Tell me you’ll never leave me.” He murmured.

That made her pause, and a chill ran through her, despite the fact that she was in the arms of her divine king. After she made no response, he stopped, and looked at her questioningly.

“My king how could I ever-“

“Say my name.”

Despite how entangled she was with him at the moment, there was suddenly a wave of worries that drowned her.

“Thranduil… Knowing that we both feel the same for each other, I could never leave you again. But what is going to happen now? Are we just going to sneak away to one another’s chambers’ every night until somehow we are no more?”

At that he sat up, and the heat of the moment was gone. There were still many concerns with what they were doing now, and this one was bound to come up.

“No, but now isn’t the right time to do anything else on this matter but express our feelings secretly.” That was his answer, and her heart skipped a beat, but not in the right way.

“When would be the right time? How will you explain this to your people?” She urged.

“I do not know that, but you must trust me Tauriel, I have sworn to myself to never doubt your loyalty and trust again, please say you will do the same.” He looked a bit panicked in that next moment, and Tauriel put her hand on his cheek.

“I will, Thranduil.” She kissed him again. This time, it was harder and deeper. It became evident that there was still no clear answer on what they would do with each other. For now she just wanted to revel in the fact that he chose to embrace these feelings, rather than push them away even when they came to light.

They fell asleep not long after that, because it was evident that both of them had no energy to go any further because of the journey and hardships they faced, but Tauriel knew she was going to experience the feeling of him eventually. The way he had possessed her said it was definitely in his mind.

The next morning he left her early, telling her to find him in his study later that evening. She missed him the moment he left her sight, but knowing that they would be close again soon encouraged her to get ready for the day.

For the first time since all the sadness and stress in her life, she felt renewed.

* * *

 

Thranduil tried to distract his mind with daily affairs. But thinking about the night past and the night about to come, he just couldn’t.

It occurred to him then, that his life was now completely different; he and Tauriel were in love, but Legolas was gone. Thinking of his son struck a chord in him. It had hardly registered, because the thought of Tauriel was immense. Then finally he laid his eyes upon the necklace of Lasgalen along with its gems, striking his thoughts.

“I really hope you will forgive me, Iestebeth.” He hadn’t said her name aloud in years. Too many memories of his past that he buried sprung up at the thought of it. But he decided both Tauriel and Legolas needed to know of her.

He decided it was time to think of a moment with her, but the memory that occurred immediately was one of horror as the image of her being carried away by orcs flashed through his mind. He heard her scream as though it was happening at that moment.

The impact made him collapse, but after a while of breathing, he found a memory that was stronger than the day he failed.

It was the day they met.

He actually smiled slightly at the thought of it, and he felt young again. Yet this time, his surge of youth lasted a little bit longer before fading away with the memory of fire. The fire he thought of wasn’t one that came from a dragon; it was the fiery spirit that was Tauriel.

His spirit was renewed, and that was because of her. Yes, he was bound to another in life and in death, but her memory was mostly sadness. Each time he remembered his beloved wife, he knew the memories were just doom.

Tauriel gave him hope. She was the fire breaking through the hard ice that he had created years ago.

He soon realized his thoughts were running long, and that he had many things to do on that day. The most important one was sending soldiers to Dale to help rebuild it. He owed Bard for helping him in the war.

He reached his throne room, and found Lady Rainil standing in it.

“Good day my lord, I am glad to see you alive and well.” She said, bowing her head and letting the golden strands of her hair fall forward.

He bowed politely back. “What brings you here?” He asked, cocking his head slightly. He had almost forgotten to hide his lighthearted emotion when approaching his throne room, but seeing her made him remember.

“I wanted to know why you were absent from the party, and why Legolas did not return.” She certainly didn’t waste any time questioning the suspicious things.

“I see no reason to celebrate after a war, those parties are made for my people to forget, and Legolas has decided to journey off.” He really wanted her to leave. What was she gaining from this?

“Oh, I also wanted to ask why you have pardoned Tauriel from her banishment. Could you lighten the confusion for me?”

Thranduil grimaced, but he sighed. “Tauriel got my heirlooms back. I cannot turn away someone who has done a great thing for me. But even if she hadn’t done that, I would have never left her behind.”

She smiled a bit too mischievously, and he didn’t like it.

“So you just let rebellious people back in because they run your errands for you?” Thranduil would hear no more. Lady Rainil clearly has some sort of complication with Tauriel, but she likes to make her out to be more than she is.

“You are twisting my words. She did me a favor, and after I knew of her motives, it would have been unfair for me to keep her out. Do not question me anymore on my decisions. I am your king and I will hear no more of this.” He was internally glad that the news of Tauriel’s defiance would not reach the public. Elves love to gossip, and Lady Rainil would have probably been the first to know.

“You don’t use the king card on Tauriel do you?”

“Enough! If you speak to me negatively about Tauriel again, I will have her replace you as a member of my council. I trust Tauriel, because her ideas and her loyalty to me are like no other. I do admire her, and maybe even favor her. But as king, I am allowed to be unfair sometimes. In saying that, I do still have high expectations of her. Now please leave.” His voice was roaring throughout the hall even though he wasn’t shouting. To his surprise though, she wasn’t really frightened by it. He lowered his gaze on her, conjuring his most intimidating look. “And next time think about who you are speaking to before saying and assuming such bold things.”

She left, and he was glad for that.

* * *

 

Tauriel spent the day with Maein, helping her with healing up the last of their living elves remaining injuries. Afterward they were alone to talk.

“So how are things with you and the king?” Maein asked, after a while of discussing other things.

“They are fine, but if I am honest, I don’t want to do all this sneaking around now.”

“Tauriel, you do know that what you guys are doing is really risky? The king is already bound to someone, and you cannot just break that bond, and you cannot expect him to declare his love to the people so easily.”

Tauriel sighed, because that was her biggest worry all along. “He has reassured me it will be okay, but I just don’t feel like everything is going to be okay. People are already questioning me and my actions. One prime example is your mother.”

Maein wasn’t surprised at hearing that, but she did look down in disappointment. “Yeah, I heard.” She told Tauriel that her mother recounted what happened at the party to her.

Moments later, a female elf with amber hair and green eyes came into the healing room, and she bowed her head when she approached Tauriel. It was a chilling sight. She didn’t remember her position being one where people had to bow to her.

“Hello Captain Tauriel, my name is Naradeth. I come bearing a proposition for you.” Tauriel’s interest was certainly piqued.

“What is this proposition you speak of?”

“Well, I arrived at Dale once the fighting had ended, because the king had requested we bring more supplies. I was there healing people, and I couldn’t help but notice Maein. I remembered her desire to be in the guard that you granted. And well, after hearing that Maein was really effective being a fighter and a healer, several other women including myself want the opportunity that Maein has. We thought it would be best to suggest it to you, since it has become clear that the king listens to you.”

Tauriel glanced over to Maein, who was smiling. While Tauriel herself was excited about the idea, she couldn’t go and fight Thranduil again so soon over another issue. But above everything else, she saw this as a new purpose she wanted to fulfill.

“Naradeth, I do appreciate this idea, and I will certainly suggest it to our king, but I do not know if anything will happen right away. I am trying to be cautious. As you may have heard, there are many rumors about me. This isn’t just an issue with the king either; the council is involved as well…” She cringed to say that, but she knew the elf would accept her answer.

“I understand, thank you Captain.” Naradeth looked neither pleased nor disappointed, so Tauriel was relieved at that.

“I will keep you updated as much as possible, and Maein will as well.”

The healer left, and Tauriel sighed. “I want to be excited about this, but it’s just making me nervous, especially the thought of bringing this up with the council.” Her nails were digging into her palm.

“Tauriel, these things have never stopped you before. Why now?” Maein put a hand on her shoulder, noticing how different her friend felt.

“I am a different person. I want to be less dangerous, and wiser. But now I have to make a choice.” It is a choice between having the approval over the nobles, or the people.

“Then how about this; I will suggest this to the council on their next meeting. I know my mother will be very against it, but I know the other members can be swayed. Besides, I need a few females to take my place since I am going to be out of battle for a while.”

At that Tauriel raised her eyebrows at her friend. “What do you mean? Did you get hurt?” She felt a pang of panic in her.

Maein just smiled, and put Tauriel’s hand on her stomach.

“I am with child.”

Tauriel gasped. This was certainly news, and very unusual. It is not likely that elves would choose to have children at this time. It wouldn’t be a good environment for any newborn to have to live in.

“How long have you known this?” Tauriel asked, her voice almost a breath. She was smiling nonetheless.

“I have known since the day we captured those dwarves. I was going to seek you out and tell you that night at the feast, but I couldn’t find you. Then at Dale, I completely forgot to mention it, since so many things were happening.”

Tauriel was genuinely happy for Maein. Her heart lightened at the thought of seeing a child coming from her friend.

“I will help you on this journey, since you have helped me on many. If you and Merenor should ever fall in battle I swear I will love this child as if it were my own.” She was beaming inside. Despite their current trouble, there were still reasons to smile.

“Thank you so much Tauriel. That makes me so happy.”

Merenor actually did come to them later, and Tauriel left them alone, saying that she would after all propose Naradeth’s idea to the king. It was a good excuse to see him, even if it wasn’t for the purpose of more intimate deeds.

The whole way to his throne room though, she felt like she was being followed. Elves knew how to be stealthy against other elves, but Tauriel knew what it felt like. She didn’t go to the throne room right away; she walked around the kingdom halls until she was sure she wasn’t being followed anymore, and then finally she made the journey there.

* * *

 

It was a very long, but successful day for Thranduil, and he was about to retire for the evening to wait for Tauriel.

He stood up just as she entered the room though, bowing her head and acting formal with him. When her eyes met his, there was a hint of worry in them. He quickly dismissed his guards, telling them not to let anyone bother him while he spoke with Tauriel.

He descended from his throne, and met up with her. He touched her face; and his own was now mirroring her concern. “What’s wrong?” He asked her at last.

“I was being followed on my way here. I had to make a lot of weird turns, but I lost whoever it was.” She stood still, and her face didn’t make any difference when he dropped his hand from her face to hold her own.

“I don’t doubt it. Lady Rainil was questioning me about you this morning.”

“She stopped me last night when I was on my way out. There are rumors spreading about me. Apparently, I am a dwarf lover and the king’s pet.” Her worried face was now irritated, and he tightened his grip on her hand.

“Do not listen to them Tauriel. You know what you are.”

“What am I then?”

Thranduil froze, now realizing what she means. He found himself in a predicament on what he should say. After a while of thought, he found the right answer.

“You are my love, and when the time is right, I will declare you officially mine.” He went to the measure of putting his arms around her and pulling her into a secret, stolen kiss. It was really short though, because they both knew how extremely risky it was.

She gave him a small chuckle. He presumed it was because the situation they were in was ironic.

“But that is only what I feel for you. What you are is something for you decide, and eventually become. What do you want to be?” He looked into her eyes, and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

She was looking at him with the same sincerity, and finally she put her arms around his waist, despite how risky it was.

“I want to be your equal, and not someone that anyone could just walk over.”

“You’re already halfway there.” He kissed her nose. “It will all come, but with patience.”

Her face was lighter, and she relaxed, but her thoughts brought her back into a state of slight unease. “You’re not going to believe this, but I actually have something to tell you. Well, it’s more of a warning about a suggestion to be made.”

He raised an eyebrow in confusion and interest. “Tell me.”

“A female elf came to me today, and told me that she and others want to learn how to fight.” The words came out confidently from her mouth, but she had a look of hesitation on her face.

“Tauriel, we cannot have people suspect my relationship with you anymore. You have to lay low on suggesting things.”

She smiled at him in response, and he was intrigued by it. The urge to kiss that smile was overwhelming.

“I’m not suggesting it, Maein is. She’s going to propose it at the next council meeting in the spring.” He admired her even more in that moment. It seemed she knew exactly how to deal with things now.

“Well, in that case, thank you for letting me know. I won’t be surprised when it comes up then.”

They realized that their conversation was going too long, and their urges for each other were rising rapidly. Thranduil was thinking of his bed and her in it with him. His face was hot with desire at that.

“Shall we continue this conversation later?” He slightly winked, and Tauriel’s face was growing hot with uncertainty.

“What about me being followed?”

“Give me your pendant.”

Without hesitation, she did, and Thranduil clasped it in his hands, speaking a soft chant. He put it in her hands and enclosed it there. “Don’t wear it until you are on your way to my study. No one will notice you unless they are actively seeking you out. If you feel like someone is following you, make sure to go to your room.”

She nodded. “I’ll see you soon.” She held his hand tightly one last time, and then let it go, walking out. He decided to wait a moment, and when he felt it was right, he left the room finally.

In his study, he took off his heavy crown, and waited patiently for Tauriel to come to him. Their moment of joining was about to happen, and Thranduil actually found himself excited for the first time in many years. It had been so long, but now, he was finally getting a taste of happiness and bliss again. If it wasn’t right, then why did he feel this way? Surely an explanation would come for him soon.

But right now, all he wanted was Tauriel.

* * *

 

Tauriel made it back to her room without feeling like she was being followed, so she was relieved at that. She quickly slipped on her nightgown, and put her necklace on.

She didn’t feel anyone follow her, and it was so strange to be walking past so many elves and not a single one was looking at her. She held her breath.

After a while, she made it to the entryway of Thranduil’s study. She was having second thoughts suddenly, and it occurred to her what they were about to do. She almost had a fleeting thought to just run, because there was certainly no going back from this affair.

She didn’t turn back though, because she didn’t want to. She took off her necklace and entered the study. He was sitting on one of his couches, staring off into the distance. She breathed out slowly, but her heart was beating so fast.

He finally looked at her, and she was surprised to see a smile on his face. It lightened her heart, and she returned his smile with her own.

“The last time I saw you in a nightgown you were armed and angry.” He said deeply, motioning her to come closer. “That may have been the first time I truly admired your body and the woman that you have become.”

She walked up to him, and sat next to him on the couch, fidgeting slightly. She smiled at the memory.

Her breath caught in her throat when he placed his fingers just barely on her hand. She looked up at him, completely and utterly mesmerized at the way he was in their solitude. She wanted to explore that side of him.

His hand wrapped around hers, and she was quick to turn it and indulge in this simple act between them.

He then leaned down to her and captured her lips at last. It started slow and passionate, and then it suddenly escalated. He pulled her onto his lap and held her close to him. His hands were running up and down her back to create friction, and after a while, they cupped onto her bottom. His thumbs traced circles on it through the fabric. She gasped at the feeling.

The heat was rising between them, especially for Tauriel when she felt his erection against her thigh. Instinctively, she pumped her hips to encourage him. This feeling made her realize that she could no longer wait to be one with him. “Take me, please.” She whispered into his ear.

The king complied, and he raised her from the couch, taking her into his personal chambers. It had been so long since she had entered this room, but that thought only occurred for a second in Tauriel’s mind.

He collapsed on top of her on the colossal bed that he owned. The feel of the sheets were amazing, and she wanted to melt into them.

Sitting above her, he finally started to discard his robes, showing her his body as more of it appeared before her.

His hands went away from his clothes to her waist, and he stared down at her. “Does your body still ache?” He smiled when Tauriel shook her head. “Show me.” He whispered.

          She was so nervous in that moment, but she pulled her arms out of her sleeves and then she pushed her nightgown down past her chest and stomach. She kept eye contact with Thranduil as he gazed upon her bare chest.

          He moved away, and abruptly pulled the rest of the nightgown off. There was a look of relief and hunger on his face. She wasn’t sure if anyone else was capable of showing those two emotions at the same time.

          The rest of his clothes dropped at the floor by his bed, and she was now gazing at him. He took a moment to let her. His body was incredible, and even better than what she could have ever imagined. With nothing on, he looked glorious.

          In the next moment he was on top of her again, breathing in sharply at the feeling of their skin making contact. She grabbed him down and took his mouth hungrily. The only sounds they made were gasps and moans, getting louder as their bodies began creating friction by rubbing against one another.

          He broke from her mouth, and started traveling down to past her neck and to her chest. He took one of her breasts into his mouth, and she squeaked yet again at the way it felt. Her body was throbbing with desire. She moaned his name to keep him going as he nibbled and licked.

          He eventually moved to her other breast, and his hand was slipping in between her legs, parting them, and finding her core. He plunged one finger in; pleased at the response he received. She nearly screamed when he added a second finger.

          “My beautiful Tauriel, I am going to undo you many times on this night. I hope you are prepared.” He grinned, and all she could do was squeak in response.

          He placed a soft kiss on her lips, and withdrew his fingers. Then like lightning his head was between her legs. He placed an open mouthed kiss right in the middle, and the second time he went down she felt his tongue slip inside of her. She bucked her hips against him, and moaned incoherencies. The heat was so intense, she felt like she was drowning in it. He was making noises that she had never thought possible would come out of him as he continued his movements.

          She released for the first time in her long life. It was magnificent, and she couldn’t imagine of doing it for anyone else.

          They took a moment to regain their breath. His large hands were gently running along her sides. It was amazing how someone so strong and mighty could be so gentle and kind.

          “I’m ready for you now.” She said after some time, her eyes gazing down to the area that was between his legs. Her legs parted for him in submission, and in response he put her head in his hands. She closed her eyes, as she felt him ease down onto her. Instead of doing the inevitable though, he kissed her. His breath was hot with lust. She couldn’t bear to wait anymore.

He entered her in one quick thrust, making her gasp. She wasn’t prepared for feeling him inside of her, but now that he was, she didn’t want to be anywhere else.

          He kissed her soothingly until finally she adjusted to him, and he started the rhythm of his hips slowly. The sensation she felt was tremendous. There was no way she could describe it. It felt as if their bodies were completely one with each other. She didn’t know where hers ended and his began. Nothing else in the world could compare to the feeling of being one.

          He rode her for a long time, and eventually she started responding. The world around them was distant and unimportant. He kept true to his earlier statement and put her through many releases.

          After a while they released together, moaning each other’s names as they reveled in their bliss. When they finished the last time, Thranduil pulled out of her and rolled to her side, pulling her close to his glistening body. She was trembling, and found it hard to move for a few moments, but she was finally able to after a while. She let out a shuddering sigh, and tears of joy had spread across her.

          “I cannot possibly think of being with anyone else.” She whispered, placing a light kiss to his chest.

          “I now find it hard to imagine I loved someone once before…” He replied softly. His lips lightly grazed the top of her head. His fingers were tenderly dancing on her back.

          “What was her name?” Tauriel asked, looking up at him.

          “Iestebeth was the name I called her when we wed.” She saw a mixture of emotions cross his face, but he held up for her.

          She was still uncertain about what was in store for them in terms of their relationship, but right now, this was enough. She wanted nothing more than being in his arms, and his bed.

          “When the time is right I will tell you more about her, but I need time.”

          “Take all the time you need. We have an eternity together Thranduil.” The thought was both thrilling and frightening, but she was ready to take this journey with him.

          They fell asleep peacefully soon afterward, and neither of them dreamt. It was a deep blissful sleep. There was nothing like it Tauriel realized.

          In the morning when she woke up, it gave her joy to gaze upon his sleeping face. She found that she would enjoy being the only one to see him like this. He looked truly peaceful, despite the fact there was a darkness growing around them.

          She decided it was probably a good time to leave before the other elves started roaming about, but not without letting him know.

          Her lips were on his softly, and she felt his sleepy breathing change into a stirring one. He responded with his lips, groaning and wrapping his arms around her back.

          She broke from the kiss before she got too lost in it, and pulled away to watch him open his eyes. It was an even more breathtaking experience than the night before. He smiled at her, indicating that he enjoyed this just as much as she.

          “Good morning.” She said sweetly to him.

          “I cannot imagine a day waking up without your smiling face now.” He responded groggily. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen him do. She kissed his nose, but then remembered why she woke him.

          “I yearn for the day when I don’t have to leave this bed and go to my own.”

          “It will come. This I swear.” She believed him. She had to.

          “I bid you farewell for now Thranduil, I will see you this evening.” She kissed him deeply one last time, before finally leaving his arms and immediately covering herself with her nightgown.

          When she reached the door and was about to open it, he had grabbed her and gave her one last kiss. It was as deep as the one she had just given him, and she wanted him again so badly when he pulled away.

          “I love you.”

          As she hurried back to her own chambers to get ready for the day, she thought of what had come to pass, and what had yet to come.

          Tauriel had fallen in love with her king, and within that year alone, their relationship fluctuated vastly. Finally he returned her feelings, realizing it was probably the only way they could ever be at peace with each other. But with that, there was still the risk of their secret getting into the wrong hands before he was ready to speak of it. The fact he didn’t want to speak of it right away still made her question many things about what this next year would bring.

          But those thoughts subsided, and she decided to revel in her happiness as she got ready for a new day. Things weren’t the same, and some things were worse, but also better. She had her king’s love, and that was enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay it's finally finished! I will have the sequel up probably next week. It's going to be called "The Weight of Love". Thank you once more to everyone who has read this fic and I hope to see you all continue reading as I post the sequel. I do not own any of these characters but I love writing about them. That's all for now, I'll see you very soon! Please let me know what you think of this chapter, and this story overall, I would love to hear it. Alright, I'll see you again for the sequel, bye now!


End file.
